The Bathroom Door is too Thin
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Galinda and Fiyero arrive home from a date, and Fiyero doesn't want to leave. So instead of wandering around Shiz, he hangs out in the dorm room with Elphaba. Rated for future stuff.
1. Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO

**three words. short, little, outburst. i needed to write something and so I did. it sure is pointless, and it sure is sort of not fluff, but close.  
>DISCLAIMER; Do you really think that I own Shane Dawson, Idina Menzel, LMFAO, and the Wicked Characters? Nah, that stuff doesn't interest me. 'sides, if i did own it, no one would write...<strong>

* * *

><p>Finals were over, and you could tell because the atmosphere in Shiz was significantly happier than usual. Some of the kids had gotten together and were going to spend a night on the town, or take a short weekend vacation and blow off steam. Of course, there were the students who couldn't do that, but never the less they somehow managed to blow off steam. For example, Boq was going to go into town with a Nessa, and a couple friends and their dates. Avaric was digging up his buried supply of alcohol, so that he could go back to his dorm and drown his worries, if he ever had any. He made Fiyero look like a saint. Galinda had a date Fiyero, which she had gotten ready for all on her own, and Elphaba was left all alone on her bed in the dorm.<p>

Well, she wasn't totally alone; Elphaba had her laptop and a pair of earphones in, with her computer on her favourite document processor. Dr. Dillamond had told her about a website that she could write for, and that her works would be published. It was something great in her mind, because she could post her original works and essays and get other people's opinions. So instead of partying and everything, she was listening to loud music and working on her essay. There was a chance this would be the most offensive work of hers yet, a reasonably long essay on how, since the Wizard arriving, Animal rights had gone down. Of course, Dr. Dillamond had been taken away, so this was going to have to be the best essay on the entire internet.

Hours passed, and soon Fiyero and Galinda made it back to the dorm room, Galinda in a giggly state. From what Elphaba had gathered, Fiyero said something funny and she got an even more amusing mental image. Of course, she only heard parts of their conversation, as the music was loud and fast. The only way that Galinda got her roommate's attention was when she waved her hand so close to Elphie's face that the green girl's nose was hit.

"What?" She yelled, taking out an earphone and stopping the music. Galinda rolled her eyes, and continued taking the flower out of her hair.

"Fiyero doesn't want to leave quite yet, because Avaric probably isn't passed out yet, or gone, so he's going to stick around. I'll be taking a shower, so don't try to kill him." Instead of replying, Elphaba stuck her earphone back in and continued blasting a song about a party rock anthem in her ears. Someday she would be partially deaf because of this habit, but if she was going to be a crazy cat lady, it wouldn't matter. Cats were good, and so nice. She loved them all, and just wanted to take them all in her arms. Or, if Elphaba wasn't sure that she would go that far. Cats were okay.

Starting to reread her work, so that she could spot out any mistakes and fix them before posting it on her account. Should something come out wrong, Elphie would get quite upset, because her point would be foggy, and every little part of the essay mattered. What she didn't notice though, was Fiyero trying to talk to her.

"Elphaba, do you think I should break up with Galinda?" He asked, though she didn't hear it. Of course she didn't, he could hear her music from across the room, on Galinda's spinning chair. It was the one thing that wasn't frilly, or sparkly, just pink. Fiyero thought of the lion cub, and how he had a sudden change of emotion about everything.

"Ever since the lion cub I think I might love you." Maybe if he kept this up he wouldn't have the same feelings for her. Just maybe. After he said that, the song turned to something a little softer, but it was still a good song.

Acting on the question inside him, Fiyero spoke.

"What are you listening to?" Elphaba caught notice of him, and pulled out an earphone. They were a vibrant shade of blue, and her computer lid matched, black with blue designs on the front. Her hair was down, covering her face partially, and it was a particularly warm night out, so she was wearing her summer night gown.

"I didn't hear you; What did you say?"

"I asked you what you were listening to." His tone was simple, and Elphaba was sure that he was just trying to be hospitable, though that was her job.

"Oh." Elphaba was sure that she really shouldn't be listening to her music that loud. "Right now I'm listening to something by Idina Menzel, and the previous song was Shots by LMFAO." Fiyero was shocked to hear that her musical range was that big, and he had no idea who Idina Menzel was.

"You have internet, right?" Elphaba nodded. "You should go onto Oztube and find the Shane Dawson videos." A short chuckle came from Elphaba, as she unplugged her earphones altogether, and went to find these videos.

"There's a mail one; should we watch that?"

"Yeah, we should. Can you turn the screen a little this way?"

The rest of the night, until Fiyero deemed it safe for himself to go back to his dorm, the three students watched plot less Shane Dawson videos, laughing at all the jokes. Some of them were pretty outrageous and the volume had to be kept to a minimum because of what he said most of the time. Elphaba had seen shows before and didn't really understand them, but after a year at Shiz she understood all of the jokes. The next morning Elphaba had lost her earphones, so she was playing her music in the room out loud, and Galinda would dance to it, or try and read something. Fiyero would come and visit, usually bringing a peace offering of food, and everything.

But little did Fiyero and Elphaba know that Galinda had heard what Fiyero said, and was planning on fixing things up. To be quite honest, Galinda didn't feel the same for Fiyero either anymore, because he had become all distant and moodified.

**how pointless was is? review!**


	2. Smoke on the Water' by Deep Purple

**Hey there; I have a few things to say before we get this ball rolling.  
>1)The story is gonna possibly get real sadscary/tragic...Like character death maybe. I'm not so sure yet.  
>2)This is going to be my new project; so I must make a disclaimer.<br>3)I hereby declare that this chapter is dedicated to Pontiac, who introduced me to a certain song.  
>The song for this chapter is 'Smoke on the Water' by Deep Purple (hey hey pontiac; are you reading this?)<br>Disclaimer time!  
>Should I own Wicked, there would be more Oc's and probably more Fiyeraba. In fact, I once tried to bargian with Stephen (we are on a first name basis) and he said no; who am I to defy him? <strong>

* * *

><p>Later that week, Elphaba and Galinda were walking around before most carriages departed from Shiz, early in the morning. It was the last time that they would really see each other until next semester, and neither of the girls was happy about it. Galinda had discovered that there was a little bit more to life than parties and shopping, and needed Elphie to help her keep focus on her studies. Elphaba didn't exactly like being at home anyways. Sure, her dad loved her, but she still had so much responsibility that it wasn't quite funny. Of course, she was the only person in the house to actually have the ability to cook, clean, and do everything. There were days that she was quite convinced that she was the great and mighty Oz, and that Oz himself was a fraud.<p>

"I don't want to go home." Galinda moaned sadly, before tossing her hair. Of all the wonders of the world, why Galinda tossed her hair had to have been one of them. Elphaba kicked a rock.

"I see no point in going home, but we have to anyways, so suck it up." She had said wisely, and they continued their walk until Elphaba climbed into her favourite tree to take a nap before they had to leave. Galinda huffed away, looking for someone to talk with, because her green friend was being particularly stubborn today.

Meanwhile, Fiyero was greeting his parents as the followed someone who was loading his bags onto the top of the carriage so that they could start for their summer politics trip. Every year, since his parents were royalty, they would go somewhere exotic and stay with their leader and make new bonds with them, to make sure that nothing bad would happen between the Vinkun and the other places. This year they were supposedly staying in Munchkinland, to make some deals with Governor Thropp, but this didn't guarantee that Fiyero would get to see Elphaba.

Soon, Fiyero's parents wanted a tour of the places he spent most of his time, and so they followed the paths around the campus, pointing out the dorm buildings, class rooms, and various places. As they walked down to the canal Fiyero remembered the day that he had annoyed Elphaba to no end, because she was tutoring him. Of course, she got so flustered that the green girl climbed up into a tree with her book. Just as that memory ran through his head like a movie, he noticed a black boot was dangling from the very same tree that she had climbed in to hide.

Fiyero was zoned out totally and didn't hear his parents talking about the boot dangling from the tree. Personally, he was thinking about all the good times he had spent with Elphaba. So when he ran into the boot, his father realized that it was attached to something.

"Oh my, the boot belongs to a girl!" Elvira loudly yelled. Fiyero was walking around in a circle saying many variable profanities and obscenities while clutching his nose. Elphaba's boot had managed to give him a bloody nose. What was she wearing on her feet anyways? Cinder blocks?

"Hello up there!" The Queen yelled up the tree. The green girl didn't stir from her nap. After a few moments after running into Elphaba's boots, he was okay and had gotten his nose to stop bleeding.

"Mom, Dad, meet Elphaba." He said quite loudly, and was sure she was listening to some sort of music. Elvira and Anakin looked at each other strangely, almost not able to believe that their son was being tutored by someone in a tree. Meanwhile, Fiyero was tugging the leg of Elphaba so viciously that the boot came off. Elphaba felt that, needless to say.

"What the Munchkin do you think you're doing?" She yelled, before realizing that his parents were there. "Sorry for that. I was peacefully sleeping. I'll be going now." Elphaba stole back her boot and sat down on the bench that was by the tree and put it back on. Fiyero couldn't help but notice the blue earphone stuck in her ear.

"So you are the infamous Elphaba. We've heard so much about you." Anakin said, as Fiyero turned a shade of pink that only Galinda had ever made him turn.

"Oh really now?" Elphaba said, not intending to be rude, but she was in bad mood.

"Fiyero told us that you were his tutor, and that you are the reason that he passed the final exams." Elvira said, excited. Elphaba started to twiddle her blue earphone in one hand, twisting the cord around her fingers, make loops.

"Well, I did help in Life Sciences, Fiyero was totally miserable at it." Anakin shook his head, repressing the laughter building up inside of him.

"No one in my side of the family was really good at Life Sciences. We also heard that you support Animals, and have a fondness for loud music. Sounds like you came from the Vinkus itself!" Anakin started laughing.

Even Elphaba found that funny, and Fiyero was sure that if she was given the chance, she would become great friends with his parents. They just got along swell. If only he could tell her his feelings, but when someone is thinking excessively then you know things aren't going to end well. With that being said, there were the few cases when things would end well for everyone, and the chosen couple would ride off into the sunset. Fiyero didn't want a romance that was like that. Who would?

Soon the happy family started walking down the path some more, with Elphaba who had been invited to tag along. She had started talking politics with Fiyero's father, and Elvira was listening in and occasionally saying something. Fiyero still saw the little blue headphone in her ear, and wondered where her music was coming from. He felt a little out of place, but knew that someday this might actually happen if he wasn't such a coward.

"So you are Governor Thropp's daughter, right?" Asked Anakin and Fiyero's head perked. He knew that she was his daughter, but any time she was directly mentioned he listened.

"Yeah, but he doesn't exactly like me." Elvira gasped, and patted her back sympathetically. They continued walking, and talking, but soon Galinda found them.

"Elphie! Your carriage just got here, and Nessa wants you to come right away." Elphaba looked around, said her goodbyes quickly, and then followed Galinda, who was emotionally crying because her only real best friend was leaving for home before her.

"Elphaba," Fiyero said cautiously before she left as she gave him a hug, "Where are you playing your music from?" The beats of 'Smoke on the Water' by Deep Purple were playing loudly in her ears. He wondered how she could have a decent conversation with his family while plugged in.

"Wouldn't you like to know." With that, Elphaba followed Galinda back to the carriage and left for Munchkinland.


	3. Black and Yellow, Wiz Kalifa

**Hey there! I have decided instead of a real update day, I will randomly update and make you all happy! WHOOPEE! So, lets see...I have already given you a disclaimer and in this chapter there are some things that are important for the rest of the story. Would you like to be mentioned in this author note? I bet you would. In your next review (for this chapter) make sure you guess what color my socks are. If you guess and you get it wrong I will mention you, if you guess and you get it right I will go and review for you. Sounds like its time to declare what I'm doing with the chappie names. Its the name of the song Elphaba mentions. So one time it might be Party Rock Anthem, and I just finished one where the name will be La Vie Boheme. **

**Dedicated to Ryan, who has come out of his half-depressed stage and now is living life to the fullest. I'm so proud of you!**

* * *

><p>At lunch time Nessarose and Elphaba were settled in their carriage and were on their way home. Elphaba was blasting incredibly loud ABBA music into her ears, and Nessarose was knitting black and white striped socks. Not to mention, Elphaba was reading a book that was thicker than a brick, and possibly smaller than shoebox. She was thinking about her times at Shiz, and how this summer was going to affect them. Sure, she had her computer and her music, but what if her father was exceptionally upset this time. Last time he loved her so much he got her something to commemorate never getting her a birthday present, or a Lurlinemas present, but with people over he was a totally different person. Besides, rumor had it that the Tiggulars would be coming over.<p>

"Fabala, what are you listening to?" Elphaba looked up from her book and took out an earphone.

"Black and Yellow by Wiz Kalifa, why?" picking up the orange Ioz that her blue headphones were plugged into. The awkward silence continued as Nessa thought of a reason why.

"Because I want to listen to something other than my knitting needles. Do you have the portable radio thingy that father got you?" Elphaba reached into her carryon bag and pulled it out. Plugging the Ioz into the player, the carriage soon filled with the sweet noise of Wiz Kalifa and other various artists.

You knew you were in Munchkinland when everything seemed to turn blue around you, apart from the green and golden fields. The farmers were out when they got home, because they worked from sunrise to sunset because the corn was being planted and getting watered. The people of Center Munch were getting prepared for the grand festival they held to commemorate the beginning of the growing season, and off somewhere for sure was a small group of people planning the end of harvest festival.

"Welcome home Nessa! Hello Elphaba." Frex said, as Elphaba was getting the suitcases off of the top of the carriage. It was cloudy and overcast and she wanted to hurry because the water didn't exactly hurt her, but she didn't like the feeling. Plus, her books were stored up there, and she didn't want those to get stained by water.

Once inside of the house, Elphaba carried Nessarose's bags up to her room and unpacked them. Nessa was down stairs with her father, making plans and hearing stories. Frex was telling Nessa about how he had made some changes to the government and how she would be able to carry it out. In other words; they were gossiping like old women. Elphaba didn't care though; it was only just rumors that Frex had heard from his housekeeper that he hired when Elphaba was gone. She was the true master of the house, no matter what Frex gave her, or what mood he was in.

Besides, Nessarose was probably complaining about the stomach cramps she had been getting, and the frequent cold sweats. With that, she was eating less and less, and Elphaba didn't see her sister often much. She spent a lot of time in her room, and there were bloody napkins in her trash can, but other than that nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything in the house was normal apart from that, and that was exactly how Elphaba liked it.

Later that night, as Elphaba was cleaning up from supper, Frex walked into the kitchen, dragging his fingers on the countertops, just wanting to see how his oldest daughter was doing. He did love her; it just wasn't that obvious to some people. Hopefully, she knew it too.

"Elphaba, do you know what's wrong with Nessa? She didn't eat very much." He said worried. Something was wrong with the future governor. Elphaba just looked at him and finished wiping dishes.

"Nessa never came to me complaining about hunger while we were at school; she was always complaining about stomach aches and how she was feeling so cold. I think she just has the flu, and if she stays in bed, she'll get over it."

Frex shifted weight nervously. "So you know, the Tiggulars are arriving early tomorrow morning, since they are leaving late tonight. Goodnight Elphaba."

Elphaba started to play her music again, from the radio that her Ioz was stationed in, and it came to a song that she loved to sing along to. Sure, rapping wasn't very acceptable for women, but who could stop her from singing 'Black and Yellow'? No one could, and no one would be able to.

Finally, before she went to sleep, Elphaba went to go and say goodnight to her sister. Padding down the hallway, Elphaba knocked at the door, making sure to not hit the pink flower with 'Nessa' painted on it in elegant script. It was quite a beautiful flower, and no one would be able to make one just like it. Something this one of a kind always belonged to Nessarose, and this didn't really bother Elphaba.

"Come in." Opening the door slowly, she saw Nessa sitting upright in her bed, with a tissue pressed to her nose and a book in her lap.

"Did you get another bloody nose? My, my Nessa, if you keep this up you won't have any blood left!" Picking up the garbage can, Elphaba noticed it was almost full with bloodied tissues again.

"It's not my fault; I keep getting these darn bloody noses. I don't intend to." Elphaba sat on her sister's bed.

"Nessa, if you need help, you can always talk to me. Don't worry, I won't tell father. Plus, tomorrow Fiyero's family is coming for a two week long stay. I'll need your help to keep them entertained while father deals with the munchkin's party planning fiasco. Goodnight dearie." Nessa said goodnight back, and the two sisters went to bed, but Elphaba had a strange feeling that Nessa was hiding something.

Meanwhile, Fiyero was getting a lecture from Galinda about how she knew he liked Elphaba and how he totally had to profess his love in the most romantic way possible, and then they could have millions of babies and name them all after her. This girl had a big imagination, or a lot of time on her hands, Fiyero thought with a smug grin. She was telling him how to get the girl he wanted. How much easier could life get?


	4. La Vie Boheme RENT

**You remember that warning about character death? I still don't know if it will happen. So this chappie is smush, seeing as i write this in my free time. Therealfae and Yero and Fae guessed what color my socks are, and to be honest they didn't get it right. Sorry. You could keep guessing, but the question is being upgraded. Why do you think that Nessa is having the bloody noses and stuff? (when I post chapter 5 you will get more hints)...I really like the song for this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Fiyero was quite sure that if somewhere was supposed to be so green and blue that it wouldn't be Munchkinland, but it seemed that the deeper in he went into the country the more green things got, and the more blue all the little houses were. It came to a point where he and his little sister Coralie kept a look out for blue cows. Elvira and Anakin were talking softly with each other, planning what they were going to do. His mom's flat brown hair was tied into a loose bun, and you could tell she was cold because her warmest travelling cloak was pulled tightly around her motherly frame.<p>

Coralie was like a miniature copy of her mother, except she had the same red tinged blonde curls that her dad had. Her eyes glistened with imagination, like giant green emeralds. Altogether, she was such a cute child, though she was probably too old to be called a child. She was twelve, but with childish impulses. Sort of like Fiyero, but worse. At least she didn't need a tutor.

"Are we there yet?" Coralie asked, and her mother shook her head.

"Not for another five minutes about. Don't worry." Fiyero got excited at hearing this. He hadn't seen Elphaba in a full twenty four hours, or more. He was quite sure that he loved her more than he ever loved someone. To someone else, he might be a little creepy about his love, but it was pure and good love. He would do anything for Elphaba. Coralie bounced in her seat like a six year old. It was getting hard for him to believe that his little sister was growing up.

When the five minutes had passed, the family of four had made it into center Munchkinland, on the way to the outskirts of the town so that they could get to the Thropp's manor. Anakin had struck up a conversation with his son that was somewhat coherent and everyone else was watching the scenery fly past as they zoomed forward.

"So is the only reason that you're excited to come with us this year is because we are staying at a school friend's house?" Fiyero blushed a manly shade of pink.

"Sort of. I mean, Elphaba and I are friends, but it's not like we, you know, like each other or anything." Anakin looked as if he was listening in on some sappy love triangle. Actually, the king wasn't so sure if it was a love triangle but he sensed some sort of tension between the two.

In fact, Anakin had become quite fond of his son's tutor. She was smart and nice, with her own strong minded opinions about Animal rights and all of that stuff. To Anakin, she would be the ideal queen of the Vinkus, and he was quite sure that Elvira would agree. Now if only he could get Fiyero to tell the truth about his feelings for a certain green girl.

Before anything could get anymore awkward than it was, they had made it to the house. It was a cozy looking place, two floors at the most. There were cut little windows everywhere with flower boxes overflowing with various plants. There was ivy growing up a wall, and a balcony over the door, with a tree next to it. In the top of the highest point of the house was a small, round window where many books could be seen, and Fiyero could only guess that it was the room Elphaba got.

But the most interesting thing was it looked as if no one was at the house. Anakin went to go and knock at the door, but no one answered. He knocked again, and stills no answer. After one last try, Elphaba came down to the door, her hair in a messy bun, a book tucked under her arm, and a blue earphone dangling out of her ear. She had been reading her book.

"Sorry about not coming earlier, you see I was reading my book and it was getting quite good." Coralie had just gotten out of the carriage with Elvira, insisting that they make sure that Fiyero didn't forget anything again. The carriage boy was bringing the suitcases to the front door, which seemed to help Elphaba remember what she needed to do next.

"I'll show you to your rooms now." She went to pick up some of the bags, and Fiyero stopped her. "Why can't I carry some bags? It's not like I'm invalid."

"Because it's not very ladylike. Now if I were you, I'd show us the way to our bedrooms." Elphaba was silenced at this statement and pulled her Ioz out from her tank top strap and changed the song.

"Who said I was ladylike? Follow me now." She led them through the doors, and the inside was decorated quite nicely. There were paintings and pictures on the walls, and flowers covered almost every available surface. Leading them up the stairs, Elphaba opened the first door.

"This is your room, Mr. and Mrs. Tiggular. It has its own bathroom, so you're covered." Elphaba led on. Down the hall a little more was another room, a little smaller but still grand.

"This is your room Fiyero. I'll take Coralie's bags." Coralie glared at her older brother, and he reluctantly gave her the bags.

Once everyone was settled Elphaba went up to her room to change from her pajamas. It wasn't deemed respectful to show up and greet people in casual clothing, and everyone knew that. But Elphaba had forgotten that the Tiggulars were coming, and now that things were all settled for the two weeks, she could relax a little bit. With that being said; Elphaba would be cooking twice as much, and making sure that everything was clean and ready.

At lunch time, Elphaba was in the kitchen when Frex and Nessa made it home. She remembered being awoken to get Nessa ready for church, which she did willingly knowing that if she didn't something would happen. Working in the kitchen was the one place that Elphaba could play her music apart from her room. It was like being in her room at times, minus the bed and the one, round window in it. Of course, what else would Elphaba need? She had her computer and her Ioz. Somehow her father had managed to get a piano in her room because they had nowhere else to put it. Life was good, as long as she did what she was told with no questions asked.

Coralie had requested grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, since it was so overcast on that particular day, and so as she made it, Elphaba played her bounciest music. At the moment it was a song from Rent, something about the late great daughter of mother earth, and how they were rejoicing. She was singing along loudly, cooking when someone stepped into the kitchen.

"I win." Fiyero said. They had made a deal before school got out that he wouldn't be able to catch her singing at all in the next year or so, and she had agreed out of stupidity. Turing around, Elphaba glared at him.

"Would you like to choose the next song as you're prize?" Fiyero looked at her.

"No, I'd still like to know where you keep your music."

"That's one question I will not answer. Now if you don't pick the next song I will fry your face up and make a salad out of it." It was a legitimate threat.


	5. Brave Idina Menzel

**Well dearies, since I finished two chapters for writing you get DOUBLE updates. Isn't this amazing for you? Plus it would have screwed everything up. I personally think that this story isn't going to be as long as 25 chapters, maybe into the teens if we are blessed. I don't know how long to stretch it out and stuff. since no one reviewed with the question from last night (i forgot it too) no one gets mentioned. I'm too lazy to put a new question.  
>P.S. Any one else here fallen in love with the song 'Moves Like Jagger'? <strong>

* * *

><p>Later that night, everything was somewhat calm. Nessa was in the parlor with everyone but Elphaba and Fiyero. Elphaba had disappeared to her room in which she was going to spend the rest of her free time, and Fiyero was looking for a bathroom. Frex had told him that it was one of the doors on the top floor, but he wasn't sure which door. Maybe this was why he had Elphaba. Of course, not just that reason, everyone hoped.<p>

Fiyero's first impression of Frex was of someone who was still lost at the death of his wife, and still upset over having such a tough life for his girls. Sure, Fiyero would probably feel the same way if it happened to him, but the other thing he could feel in the atmosphere was awkwardness. His daughters got along fine; it was him they had some conflict with, and mainly Elphaba. Thinking was becoming a habit's of Fiyero's, so he shut his brain up and continued to open doors.

While doing that, he opened a door that led to a flight of stairs going up. It seemed at the top of the stairs there was soft piano music and someone singing, and he was quite sure it was Elphaba. Now he had two choices; go upstairs and possibly get a book thrown at him, or sit on the steps and eavesdrop. Being the compromising person he was Fiyero walked up the stairs but stood at the doorway. The solid, brown door was shut, and there was some crude carving on it. It spelled out a name, but it was so illegible that it wasn't funny.

The piano music was quite beautiful though, and you could tell it was some pop tune or something close.

"I can't be afraid, 'cause it's my turn to be brave." Fiyero could have sworn it was Elphaba.

After a series of thumps and clicks, scrapes and mumbles, the door opened and Elphaba walked out, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Though it was almost bed time, it didn't mean she had to change. Of course, Elphaba wasn't downstairs hosting the guests or anything so Fiyero saw no harm in it. Somehow though, Fiyero managed to hide behind a storage box or two, so she didn't see him, but he could see her. Turns out she was just going down to the second floor to go washroom, so Fiyero calmed down and went to look around her room. She had left the door open.

The walls were painted a shade of navy, and the floor was carpet, but it was so dark it was black. There was a piano in the middle of the room; and above the window was a bed. Fiyero was sure that Elphaba made sure the bed was built into the wall so that she had more room for books and stuff. But underneath that window there was a bunch of books, but there was also a ladder, and some shelves that were being used as pillars to hold the bed up. There was a string with notes attached, and there were books all over there. On the other side of the room, there was the piano and an over-stuffed chair as well as a closet and a dresser.

Sure, the room was more of a living space than a bedroom but Fiyero wouldn't explain. Just as he was approaching the door Elphaba started running up her stairs, her Ioz plugged in so she couldn't hear anything. Now there were two more choices for Fiyero to make; to stay or to hide. Thinking of a good excuse he continued to wander the room.

"What are you doing in my room?" Elphaba yelled, pulling a headphone out of her ear, dangling it between two fingers. Fiyero took this few seconds of awkward silence to admire her legs, how they were so long and beautiful.

"I saw this door open and I was looking for the bathroom, so I went up and ended up in here. I wasn't doing anything, I swear." Just as he managed to get those words out of his mouth in a normal tone, and not start professing his love, both heard Elvira scream. Without thinking Elphaba rushed downstairs, and it was as if she flied down the two flights of steps. At the bottom of the stairs, she ran into the parlor only to find one of the worst possible things to happen.

Nessa was having a seizure in her chair.

"Calm down, there's nothing we can do. Someone bring me a phone or something." Elphaba said as she ran to the kitchen and took out the phone book. Coralie reached into her boot and pulled out her pink phone, and handed it to Elphaba. Frex hated to watch his daughter do this all, and that there was nothing for him to do about the state of Nessa. Anakin and Elvira were freaking out in their own way, by moving things out of the way.

"Hello, 911? Yes, this is an emergency…" Elphaba trailed off. Things could only get worse, right? What Fiyero failed to notice that the only way Elphaba was keeping her cool was the little blue earphone lodged in her head.

Thirty minutes later, they all were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office, the whiteness of the building blinding, and the panic was almost smell-able. No one wanted Nessa to get hurt, yet she claimed all the way to the hospital that it was nothing. Of course, everyone thought that it was something.

"I didn't find anything too scary; she was just having a stress attack. Nessarose won't say anything though. Just to make sure that she will live through the night, I'm going to keep her here for a couple of days for tests and stuff. It's all good, you can go home now." Fiyero wanted to go and give Elphaba a hug, but his parents ushered him away from her in the room, and he could only stare back into the white room where she was getting up, putting on some music, and starting on paperwork. Frex was sitting in the room with Nessa.

Could things get better? Fiyero sure hoped so.


	6. Brick by Boring Brick Paramore

**I for one quite like this chappie...maybe because i just do.  
>1)i have decided for character death. it won't be gruesome, i promise. I don't like guts spewing everywhere.<br>****2)the song for this one is a really symbolic one, so if you are going to watch the video, don't freak out. I don't bury small children.  
><strong>**3)like the pigtails?  
>4)dedicated to Hali, my dear Guide buddy, who probably didn't want this song but I'm putting it anyways. <strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Elphaba woke up at noon. She didn't want to remember what exactly happened last night, but she knew that Nessarose had a seizure and was being hospitalized, even though she claimed that nothing was wrong. Sure she had just woken up, but Elphaba had too many responsibilities around the house hold if she wanted free time for herself. Slipping into some black skirt she had pulled out, and a tank top, she went to the mirror and put her hair in pigtails. Just for the sake of Nessa, who always loved her hair in pigtails. Strapping on her boots, and picking up her Ioz, Elphaba headed for downstairs, where she would start making lunch.<p>

Frex was in a different mood, though. He and Anakin were deciding that if an arranged marriage would be beneficial, and who they might choose to marry off. He was leaning towards Nessa more than Elphaba, just because he knew that if Elphaba was suckered into this, no one would get out alive. Of course, there was always the factor that she had feelings too and she just might like Fiyero if they spent enough time together.

The last person to wake up at all on that fateful day was Coralie, who had to be dragged out of bed by her mother. Her red curls were in a tangle, and her nightgown was falling off of one shoulder. She couldn't have slept all night because upstairs someone was playing piano and listening to loud music. Elvira found it hard to believe, but she also hadn't seen where Elphaba slept. Maybe today she could get Coralie to hang out with Elphaba so that she could go downtown and do some shopping and sightseeing with Fiyero or Anakin if he wasn't too busy.

"Coralie, why don't you go and help Elphaba in the kitchen. It will be fun for you to learn something new." Elvira said as they wandered down the stairs. Instead of heading to the dining room, Coralie turned for the kitchen and Elvira could tell that something good was going to come from this.

"Hello Elphaba." She said with a yawn and a stretch. At least the twelve year old had changed into her normal clothing.

"Good morning Coralie. Would you like to pick the music for me?" Elphaba gestured to the Ioz dock with a knife that she was using to chop apples for a salad. She went willingly and picked out a playlist instead of a single song. When it started playing, a song they both loved started playing.

"She lives in a fairy tale…" Elphaba started singing after giving Coralie instructions to start boiling water for corn. Soon they both were dancing around the kitchen singing, and just having a merry time. When the song finished, they resumed what they were doing as the others went on.

"Can I ask you a question Elphaba?"

"Anything." Elphaba started to chop the bananas for the salad.

"But will you answer it truthfully?"

"Of course. But first, Coralie, can you go and get me the whipped cream?" The girl did as she was asked, and then asked the question.

"Do you like my brother?" The knife hit the cutting board and a love song started playing. Darn that little girl, Elphaba thought. Picking up the knife again and started cutting the snickers bars and bananas.

"I guess I sort of do. It's something I can get over, and forget about in, say twenty days." Coralie carefully lifted the lid of the water, and it was almost boiled.

"I don't think you should though. He really likes you. Oh, and Elphaba, I really like your pigtails." If her green cheeks could turn any other shade, they would have been pink.

"Thanks. Nessa used to wear her hair in pigtails all the time." The rest of the meal was prepared in silence, apart from the questions that Coralie asked.

After lunch, Elphaba went back up to her room to play more piano. She had a lot of responsibilities, but since she woke up so late, there was no way that she would be able to finish all of them. Sitting at the beautiful instrument, Elphaba went through her folder of sheet music and chose a concerto that she had memorized at one point. After she played the last couple of cords, Elphaba noticed something glinting gold in the corner. Getting up and going to check it out seemed safe enough, so that is exactly what she did.

"He didn't." Elphaba said in a whisper to herself. There was no way that Frex had ever played this instrument. He was way too serious and he hardly ever had any time for fun. How could he have played saxophone?

Downstairs in Frex's office, he and Anakin were making the final decisions about the arranged marriage. They had decided, so far, that it wasn't acceptable unless Elphaba started showing emotion towards Fiyero, because Nessa was in no state. Maybe Elphaba wouldn't attempt to kill everyone because it is the best for Nessa. Then again it might not work. Just as they were getting to the final parts of the plan, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Elphaba bounced in the room. She was holding his old saxophone, and it was even still glinting in the electric light.

"Do you have any music for this? I'd like to learn how to play it." She said in a rush, and then noticed what they were working on. Her eyes narrowed and she was getting tense.

"Elphaba that saxophone will need to be reconditioned and I need some reeds. Then you can play it. In fact, if you take it into town you can visit Nessa." She kept staring at the notes they had strewn over his desk. Her name was on one of them, and it was dangerously close to Fiyero's.

"Fine. But in future plans don't put my name on papers unless it's a matter of life or death. I don't want anything to do with your politics, especially since Dr. Dillamond was fired for being an Animal."

Later that day, after finding the case for the saxophone and talking Coralie to come with her, Elphaba went to town to go and get the saxophone reconditioned and to visit her sister. She had even tied black ribbons on the pony tails that held up her pigtails, and made a cd for Nessa.


	7. Moves Like Jagger Maroon 5, Xtina

**dedicated to Guider Shroom, seeing as she introduced me to this song, and she is my mum. OH YEAH! So did i tell you i will have character death...i just did. HAHAHA! not really. i really will like publishing next chappie soon. REVIEW REVIEW **

* * *

><p>In Center Munchkinland, Fiyero and Elvira were walking around the various blocks, looking at some of the architecture and culture in the town. It was the biggest town in all of Munchkinland, which meant that it was the grandest place in all of the general state, although walking down it was like walking down a cute little village sometimes. There were the happy peddlers, the sad peddlers, the fortune tellers, and the frauds, as well as the city folk.<p>

"Well isn't that strange." Elvira gasped as they walked through the square. It was an overcast day, sure, but that didn't mean that the people stopped decorating for the big festival at the end of the week.

Every person in the town it seemed, as long as they could walk, was helping somehow. Whether it was carrying around some duct tape and letting people take pieces of pre-ripped duct tape off of their backs, or standing on ladders to tape up banners and stuff, no one was idle. Except for maybe the old Nanny watching the small children, as it was their nap time. That being said, they weren't doing anything really useful.

"Well, don't just stand there young man. Grab a ladder and start hanging things up, or setting up the stage!" Yelled an elderly lady who looked as if she had been in every situation possible and if you contradicted her, she would eat you alive. Fiyero looked at his mom, and his mom told him to start working. It would be good publicity, instead of the bad publicity.

Elphaba and Coralie were walking through town, Elphaba carrying a bag of hers that she would get some food for and she had a cd in it for Nessa that she had made really fast. Neither of them really wanted to leave the house, but getting to see Nessa gave it a whole new meaning. Plus, Elphaba did love her sister, and she wanted her to know that. Little did they both expect to bump into Elvira and Fiyero in town square preparing for the festival at the end of the week? Of course, the meeting was a total fluke of nature because Elphaba had managed to walk into Elvira.

"Oh, hello Elphaba. Are you going to go and see Nessa?"

"That's the plan, and so I decided to take Coralie with me because someday she might have to do the same for her reckless brother." Elphaba glanced at the tree where Fiyero had lodged himself, holding a pair of scissors in one hand, duct tape in the other, and a psychotic grin on his face.

"Actually, Elphaba, I think I'll stay here with my mom and help her get this festival set up. I bet Fiyero would go with you if you like though." At the mention of his name, Fiyero swung out of the tree with the skill of a hippo, nearly stabbing himself with the scissors.

"Good going!" someone who was nearly injured yelled at him.

"Sorry!" Fiyero said, running towards the happy people. "I heard my name."

"Yes you did, Fiyero we want you to go visit Nessa with Elphaba. Make sure you come home for supper." Elvira said, and Elphaba started walking, blue headphones lodged in her head. Catching up to her, she held out a blue earphone, hoping for him to take it.

"What's this for?"

"You usually put it in your ear and listen to music."

"I knew that I'm afraid of what music you are listening to though."

"Fiyero, the coward. That would make some pretty good newspaper headlines. Fine, be a chicken, but I'm going to visit my sister." Shutting up and deciding that he loved her so much to try something new, he put in the earphone. Suddenly the song 'Moves like Jagger' was playing. Instead of walking to the hospital together, they stopped and started dancing to it. Elphaba had really good taste in music if she listened to songs like 'La Vie Boheme' and 'Moves like Jagger'.

Once at the hospital, ten minutes later, a nurse had escorted them into Nessa's room. She was opposing being stuck in the hospital because she was supposedly okay and fine and all that. No one was buying that bull, so she remained. Especially if Nessa was complaining about stomach cramps and swelling in her hands the way she was. It seemed as if she never shut up about it. Being the good sister she was Elphaba started playing the cd off of a small radio that she had brought with her. It wasn't too big, but it was perfect for Nessa, who didn't listen to much music.

"I made you a cd, and made sure all your favourite songs were on it."

"Including 'Brighter Than the Sun'?" Elphaba sighed, and Fiyero went to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Even that song. Now the Doctor wanted to talk with me about some of your tests, so do you think that Fiyero can keep you company?" Both of them nodded, and didn't directly respond. The songs flicked through Fiyero's brain faster than possible, it seemed. He studied the floor of the room, looking at the white tiling that had probably been scrubbed to the point of perfection. Nessa was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Fiyero, do you think that Elphaba likes you?" Fiyero was taken aback by this question. Why was her sister, of all people, asking him this question?

"I sure hope so." He murmured, only loud enough for Nessa to hear. She beamed with pride.

"Don't worry, she does. I was in the same carriage as her when we travelled and she was mentally giddy about having you spend two weeks here." When Elphaba came back she was in a worse mood than when she left, and it seemed the courage of her convictions was leaking when Nessa asked what was wrong.

"Nothing. I have to go and cook supper now. Bye Nessa." Elphaba managed to choke out before going out into the streets and start her way home. Fiyero ran out after her, noticing how dark it was outside.

"Bad news on Nessa?" he asked, noticing that she was pulling out her Ioz and unlocking it. She did something strange then, she touched the 'Romance' playlist.

"Yes. I just can't believe it." Without any warning, she started crying, but it was obvious she was trying not to. Elphaba was trying hard to be the role model for her little sister, who had little for a mother. It was hard work for her, and so the two spent the way back to the house becoming friends, and Fiyero tried to console Elphaba. It was just about as romantic as her playlist.


	8. Legally Blonde

**this chapter might be a little scrambled, but i'm lazy so deal with it. arranged marriage...hmmm...and then there is Legally Blonde because i was knitting my armwarmers while watching it on youtube. I thought that it would be smart to make Elphaba go into a moment of childish drunkess and make her say that, since she isn't so blonde. I'll shut up now. Review please, i don't know if you guys want the next chapter, which is rather good. Also, i like those bonus points Unlimiteddream, and YeroandFae (i had to get rid of the spaces or it wouldn't make any sense at all) i won't tell you. it gives hints in the next chapter, but i need reviews to do that. I'm so nice. lets push for 3 more reviews (21 reviews alltogether) and I'll post. Promise. **

* * *

><p>"Frex, I thought we agreed to this. Now choose a daughter and we won't have to deal with this anymore and we both can go on vacation."<p>

"This desiscion takes time, seeing as I don't know the feelings for eachoter yet, and I don't know how Nessa is doing. Besides, if Elphaba figured out what we were talking about she would kill me and you both. Do you want that Anakin?"

"Anything as long as the future of the Vinkus is safe."

"Not to mention Munchkinland, though I'd probably leave that to Nessa, who doesn't have such a short temper." Just after saying that Frex heard a knock, and quickly put a picture alblum over all the forms and papers on the desk, so that the person wouldn't know what he was up to. "Come in." Anakin put his pen down and turned to look at the door.

"Hello. Is it normal for Elphaba to go into the kitchen, play loud music, and chug milk?" Fiyero asked, in a slight panic. Ever since they had gotten home, she headed straight for the kitchen, plugged in her Ioz and started drinking milk as if it was a drug. Frex though, jumped out of his seat and went to go and see how bad her depressed mood had increased.

"So how are you today son?" Anakin asked calmly, as if nothing was happening. Maybe it was time for him to come out of the closet about being naturally blonde and that he had to dye his old hair red every two weeks. Of course no one knew Anakin's dirty little secret, so everything was safe. By the time he asked it, Fiyero was down the hallway, with Frex. Thinking that this would probably be the only time he could fix his hair, Anakin made his way to the bathroom. Now he knew where is son got it.

(You missed my line breaks. I know you did.)

Elphaba was sitting at the table, blaring some loud music. It wasn't what you'd expect her to listen to at all, it was too blonde and pink. But in the current state of mind she was in, she needed the bright and happy 'OHMIGODS!'s that only Legally Blonde could supply. Nessa's state was deteriorating, slowly, but it was. They didn't know what was wrong with her, just that her urine had blood in it the other day, she was refusing to eat and that her legs and hands were swelling, as well as she was getting cramps.

Now being the smart lady that she was, Elphaba thought that it was just that time of month for Nessa, but she claimed that it was earlier that month. So that gave her a few diagnosis but no one had the answer yet. So instead of going upstairs, Elphaba let her pigtails droop and she started drinking milk. This is what she did when she was depressed, and it was better than most people's ways to solve the problem. Milk was a safe replacement for alcohol or banging your head on a wall.

"Elphaba, honey, are you okay?" Her father had shown up from his study, and Fiyero wasn't too far behind him. Elvira and Coralie were still in town. She shook her head, her silky black hair flying everywhere, and she took a long drink of her milk from the tall glass.

"Is it Nessa?" Once again, Elphaba shook her head, and took another drink. Fiyero was sure enough that if she kept this up she'd start acting drunk.

"Just let me be, legally blonde!" she screamed suddenly, and Frex knew what to do. He walked over to the room and locked the door, with Fiyero inside. Of course, no one knew that he was intending for them to profess their love for eachother, and that he just got out of babysitting Elphaba.

By the time Coralie and Elvira made it back to the house, Elphaba had started singing various pop tunes that only Galinda could really sing. These songs were being sung from the spot on the floor that she had claimed for herself though, and it was claimed to be sacred. Fiyero didn't really believe that, but who would he be to contradict that? Hours passed, and soon the milk ran out and she was becoming sober. Galinda would tell him to get the move on with professing his love for her to make her feel less awkward when she did the same, so that is what Fiyero did.

"Elphaba,' he said, tilting her chin up to his face. Her eyes were red and puffy as well as excited and electric. 'Did you know that I love you?" She stared crying once again.

"Kind of." One of her ponytails finally fell out from trying to keep her hair contained, and fell on the floor. Her milk glass was empty, and she looked drained. "The key to get out is under the potholders in that drawer. Want to open that? Could you also turn that awful music off." With that, she fell on the floor backwards and started sleeping. Fiyero didn't blame her, she had a long day. But no one knew how Nessa was causing her to do this.

(She thinks my tractors sexy)

"You can't do this Anakin. Arranged marriage is so old."

"I know, but it's the only way."

"Yeah right. Poor Elphaba, being forced into this, while her sister is sick no less. You are just as bad though. Frex, do you think that you could tell Elphaba later, she is having a tough time right now." Frex nodded and Elvira left for bed. Then he noticed that Fiyero was dragging his eldest child through the parlor, where they were sitting.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as Anakin absorbed himself into a book that Elphaba had accidentally forgotten down there.

"Yeah, she just sort of passed out a little while ago. I'm taking her up to her room for her to sleep there and she is heavier than I thought." Frex then showed him how he was carrying her wrong, and that he needed to lift with his knees. Soon the two were on their way to Elphaba's room.

Later that night it could be heard that she had gotten off of the couch that was in her room, the one that Fiyero put her on because he couldn't reach so high up to put her on her bed. Frex had opted to stay in the room and make sure that she wouldn't jump out the window or anything. While up there, Frex was trying to get her to spill the facts about Nessa.


	9. Harry Freakin' Potter AVPS

**Hello. so you know, this chapter isn't as cliffie full, but the next one is quite interesting. Like, I'll have to check the rating before posting it because it is so full of innuendo and outendo. I'm so ahead. Not really. if i fail math its because of you. So lets make it known that after writing this i spent an hour watching leakycon videos, and Starkid productions. Plus, i like my line break. **

**disclaimer; i don't own anything. i'm just that original. **

* * *

><p>Thursday was the next day that they went to go and visit Nessa, and everyone went this time, instead of just Elphaba and Fiyero. This was because they didn't want to make an emergency trip to town the next morning to get milk because Elphaba had been chugging it. Surprisingly though Elphaba remembered the incidents of that fateful night in which she was depressed. Fiyero told her that he loved her, and she didn't do anything nice back. Of course, to avoid the awkwardness, she lied about knowing this stuff.<p>

Once in the hospital, they noticed that they had put Nessa on some new drugs for her condition, and they had a better idea of what was happening, but the doctors still had no diagnosis. Frex brought his saxophone and was playing a song for her as the doctor filled Elphaba in on the updates for Nessarose's condition.

"With the blood in her urine and the swelling, we think that her kidneys might be shutting down. That and she are more tired than usual. So hopefully we can try to fix it up, and stem the problem before she ends up having kidney failure and is pressed for time. What I need you to do Elphaba is to apply for a kidney transplant just in case. The waiting list is huge, so if it progresses your sister might die. Also, did you know that your father was the best saxophone player in Munchkinland?" Elphaba turned her music down, so that she could hear what the doctor had to say about her father's saxophone playing. She had got everything on Nessa, but that was too troubling for her fragile heart. Too much drama.

"He was?"

"Oh yes. If you went into that room right now, or even in the hallway you'll see why. But it's advised to stop playing that stuff in your eardrum, should you really want to hear the music."

Skipping out of the nurse's office, she went down to Nessa's room. Everyone in the hall who was supposed to be working was working rather slowly, or was just really slow about it. Some of them were clapping, and dancing, but getting strange looks for doing so. So, for the first time in a while, Elphaba took her earphones out and listened. A sweet jazz song filled the air, replacing the oxygen with the most beautiful music. Surely this couldn't be her father? The one who loved her in secret, but wasn't as nice to the public. Once in the room, she saw Anakin and Elvira dancing together, being happy, and Frex was sitting at his sick daughter's side, and a smile was painted on her face. Of course, it was a real smile, full of emotion.

Fiyero wandered towards her, and after mustering all his courage, asked Elphaba to dance. She wrapped the blue earphones around the Ioz and shoved it in her boot, then started dancing with Fiyero. Frex continued playing, and soon it was time for supper, so they started home.

As they walked back, Elphaba's father continued to play, and the people of the town were happy. There was a group of rowdy teenagers that started a conga line, though it was the wrong music. The bottom lip of Frex's was pink and ragged by the time they got home, so he went upstairs to put some cream on it, and possibly take a nap. Elphaba would fill him in on Nessa's condition tomorrow. Wait, tomorrow was the festival. Nessa had always loved the festival, and so she would be heartbroken, being stuck in a hospital bed.

Pulling her hair into a tight bun, Elphaba started making more corn and steak for supper. She would have to bake some squares or something for the festival tomorrow. That's when Fiyero walked in, just as Elphaba was deciding on what music to listen to.

"I think that you should listen to that Very Potter Musical playlist on there." He said, popping up behind her.

"That might be the smartest thing you've said all week." Soon, she had Fiyero cooking corn, and they both were singing and dancing to 'Harry Freakin' Potter'. Could life get any better?"

(Like Betty Crocker, I wanna eat you up!)

Nessa was lying on her bed, contemplating what had landed her there. Maybe since she had discovered that magical substance that made her feel better about herself, and the circumstances she was in. How could Boq not love her as much has she wanted him to, and how could people just ignore her because she was in a wheelchair? Of course, maybe being ignored was better than getting so much pity that she had no idea what to do with it, other than manipulate the person who gave it to her. The worst part about being in the hospital was that she would have to miss the festival.

The growing festival was what the citizens of Munchkinland used as a valid excuse for getting super drunk, after planting the entire crop. So the women and children where either helping set up, or out in the fields, or maybe both. There were music, and games, exhibits of baby animals, and cooking contests. It was such a great set up of culture, that for a few years it was rumoured that WOO himself had come to the fair.

Pushing the buzzer to get a nurse, Nessa felt tired. Her face was swelling up and her hair was slowly falling out. When the nurse got there, she was relieved.

"I don't feel too good; can you sit me up and get me a bucket please? And while you are at it, please put the cd on." The nurse set on the task, like a white blur. Her hair was dark, like Elphaba's, and she was happy looking. Looking at her legs longingly, Nessa vomited into her bucket. Once she did that, the nurse booked down the hall, with a pen and was looking for the doctor.


	10. Lonely Island ft Akon

**i decided that i was going to rewrite this chapter because i got my computer taken away. so the song is the one from Lonely Island, but i won't say it. it is briefly mentioned because i don't need a m rated thingy. thats what happens when my friend Joe comes to sit at the lunch table...don't ask.  
>so i just explained why i didn't update for a while. i'm usually pretty good about this stuff, but i was knitting and got my computer taken away and UGH! plus i hate the macintosh computer. RIP STEVE JOBS but i still hate apple computers. i think that this chapter is really personal in elphie's way...and she likes what i like to get at Starbucks! (hehehe) <strong>

* * *

><p>Elphaba had just fallen asleep in her room, on her bunk. Her iOz was tucked in her bra strap and the blue earphones played gentle music that was calming her. Everything was good, and the entire house was quite. Then again, it was midnight, or something close to it. Hopefully everyone else was in bed and possibly asleep. Upstairs in her room, before she had fallen asleep, Elphaba looked out her window to look at the moon. Before the growing festival the moon was always being silly. Most people thought because the Wizard was making it change color but Elphaba was sure that it was a lie.<p>

Then, Elphaba rolled over, and in the midst of the silence the phone rang. She was half tempted to just let it ring and see if it was important in the morning, but remembering that her beloved sister was in the hospital, she rolled off of her bed. In the room beneath her, the roof shook. After getting a pair of shorts on, she managed to run down both flights of stairs before answering the phone. Whoever was calling had a lot of patience. Maybe they really needed to speak to Frex.

Meanwhile, Fiyero got up to the sound of a very Elphaba-like thump from the room above his. And was wondering what the green girl could possibly be doing at this time. Of course, this was Elphaba he was talking about, so anything was possible. Thinking instinctively, he got up and went to go get the phone that was ringing.

Once downstairs, Elphaba picked up the phone and stood there in the kitchen, in rather short shorts, a tank top, her iOz and legwarmers, as well as a striped scarf, and started to talk with the nurse that had phoned her. She didn't notice Fiyero lurking around the living room in a pair of sweatpants, or the fact that the rest of the house was quietly stirring in their slumbers.

"I'll be right over." Elphaba said before hanging up and throwing on a coat and a pair of boots. Fiyero did the same, and she still hadn't noticed him. She took one of the spare keys and put it somewhere he knew, but didn't want to acknowledge, and then walked out the door. He did the same, and almost bumped into her.

"Fiyero! You could be sleeping right now. Go back inside. Here, I'll unlock the door." Elphaba went to get the key out of her bra, but he stopped her.

"Its okay. Besides, you need a tough, macho man to keep the creepy munchkinlanders out of your hair tonight." Elphaba partially glared at him, and Fiyero shut up.

"Well, if you are coming, we are running to the hospital because I don't have two bicycles."

Fiyero was sure that she was joking, but sure enough Elphaba started jogging down her driveway. The hospital was on the other side of the town, but after taking some very questionable shortcuts and figuring out what Elphaba was listening to on her iOz, they made it to the hospital in maybe ten minutes. She bounced through the automatic doors of the ER that were close to the nurse;s office.

"Hello. You called." The pale nurse with the dark hair by the name of Sandy looked up.

"Oh yes, hello Elphaba. Your sister's kidney failure progressed and in case she needs a transplant you need to fill out these forms and submit them soon. You see, if she is in critical breakdown and we are using dialysis on her, they will bump her up but other than that, she'd be toast if you didn't. the forms are in the eggplant colored folder." Sandy then gestured to a pile of purple file folders.

"Thanks." Elphaba pulled her iOz out of her bra strap for the first time that night and changed the music to happy music, like Muse and Linkin Park. She began to fill out the set of papers she had gotten from the eggplant folder. It was sort of useful that she had Galinda as her dorm mate, or Elphaba wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between plum and eggplant.

"Elphaba, calm down dear. You don't need these filled out right now." Fiyero tried to calm her down.

"I don't care. I need something to do. Its not like you are in the same situation as me. Do you think you could do me a favor? I need you to stop at Starbucks and get me a vente green tea latte. Please?" Fiyero reluctantly agreed, and Elphaba gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are a lifesaver."

"Oh, I know."

(You make me feel so….fluffy….)

Once the forms were filled out and Fiyero delivered the latte, Elphaba declared that they could leave. Deeming the morning to be unimportant, they walked home. Fiyero was trying to make his new best friend to cheer up. Besides, today he would probably be helping her choose her dress, or his sisters. He was really hoping to help choose Elphaba's gown.

When they got home, it was two hours from five in the morning, and neither of them thought that they would be able to sleep. So Elphaba let Fiyero go up to her room and set up a bed on the other side of the room. She had plugged in her iOz and a song by Lonely Island that caused Fiyero to blush. Or to at least turn red. He used to always play this song when he was in his playboy phase, and there was many videos of him on Oztube dancing to the song.

When everyone else got up, Elphaba started on breakfast and Fiyero helped her. The entire day they couldn't be separated, even when Elphaba had to go to her dress fitting that her father had arranged for her.

To start, the room was full of mirrors, a closet to change in, a stool to stand on, and a kit of sewing supplies. Fiyero sat in a chair, wondering why the room smelled like incense. Then, Margolette the tailor came in with Elphaba in a beautiful dress. Margolette was a famous tailor who had created the patchwork girl named Scraps, and was the wife of the crooked magician.

Elphaba's dress was a dark, navy color but it was so beautiful. The fabric seemed to glow or something, and it was fitting up until the skirt, which flowed out in such a way that Galinda would probably be the happiest person alive if she learned her Elphie was getting dressed up and didn't need to be strapped down.

"Hello Margolette. I thought that you were supposed to be helping the magician with his magic powder."

"Well, he just needed me for a day or two and it didn't take too long for him to zap me home so it didn't take as long."

A few minutes later, the conversation changed.

"Ouch. You pricked me.'

"I most certainly did not."

Then after that very long moment of bickering, in which Elphaba got pricked by needles some more, but it was friendly abuse, the conversation changed once again.

"I see you brought a friend today, Elphaba. Who is he?"

"That's Fiyero. His family is staying at our home for a few weeks, and since Nessa can't be here, he said he would go. Father still doesn't trust me alone in a dress shop after last time."

"Can I ask what happened last time?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba blushed, and Margolette laughed softly.

"Elphaba came in here alone for the first time and thought that it was a book store, or her father so said. After learning that he had scheduled her for a dress fitting for her sister's graduation, she freaked out and broke a lamp."

"Oh."


	11. Cheers, Rihanna

**A little last minute, well thought over for maybe an hour and a half. I like it. The songs are 'Cheers' by Rihanna and 'Harder, Better, Stronger, Faster' by Daft Punk. I like those songs. I like how this chapter kind of played out. Personally, I think I suck at writing Romance, and that it seems I will get better. And I threw a little twist into this chapter. Next chapter I'm gonna sharpen my knives and make some pies. *Wanders off to find a Mrs. Lovett dress whilst humming a certain song* **

**Dedicated to my friends at school. Nana, Megan, John, Joe, L-A and whoever sits with us at lunch (sometimes) **

**now for a very personal joke; "DON'T STAND ON THE TABLE NOW JOHN!"**

* * *

><p>The festival lights were able to be seen from the window in Nessa's room. There was a soft orange glow above the town square, and she could hear the music being pounded out of the outdated speakers. Elphaba thought that they ought to have updated them, and maybe make sure that they got proper storage. But this was seen as a citizen complaint instead of a major issue. Instead they spent the money on a way to tag cows to make sure that they could tell the difference between one farmer's cows, and the other farmer's cows.<p>

This was the year that Elphaba was sure the speakers would blow. That's why she wanted to DJ it for her father. Frex then said maybe, and gave her an hour to blow the speakers. Nessa was so excited. Meanwhile in the square, Fiyero and Elphaba were hanging out together.

"I wonder what Nessa is doing." Elphaba wondered out loud.

"She probably is sitting in her room, waiting for you to start your set. For the record, I'm going up there with you." Fiyero said, inconspicuously slipping an arm around her bare shoulder. The floor length gown had been tailored a few inches off of the filthy ground, but Elphaba had tied it up and now it was around her knees somehow. It was a dress that Galinda would have been proud of. Knowing Elphaba though, this modification of the dress was probably consisting of duct tape, whipped cream in a can, and scissors.

There were a few bits of awkward silence between the two until the current DJ announced that after a few more songs, Elphaba would be playing and raising money for a good cause.

"Fiyero, no one is going to like my music." She moaned, sitting down on a park bench beneath a tree.

"I love your music. Almost as much as I love you."

"Do you mean that?" Fiyero sat down beside his beloved green girl. Screw Galinda and her steps to get himself with Elphaba. He'd do it in his own style, and suffer the consequences.

"If I didn't mean it, would I do this?" Cautiously, Fiyero pressed his lips to hers. This might cause him to not be able to ever have children, but he didn't care. When they had pulled apart, the song that the bad DJ was playing finished.

"I think I love you too. Now, we can't tell Galinda about this until we get to Shiz in the fall or she'll kill me. Plus, I have to go on stage in five minutes. Come with me." Elphaba said, standing up and straightening her skirt. Fiyero wrapped his arms around her waist, and they went up the stage and set up for Elphaba's set.

(That was bull for fluff. It just was.)

Coralie hated this festival. She hated her dress, she hated the festival, she hated the music that was playing, and she especially hated all the happiness. Sure, she had gotten those twenty dollars and was going t buy herself something nice with it, but wshe wanted freedom from ebing toted around by her parents. Why couldn't she have that? Oh yeah, those bums who thought that princess were walking money and that if they could influence her then they would become famous or something like that.

Walking down the streets within eyesight of her parents, she took out her cell phone and started texting her boyfriend back in the Vinkus.

_I'm having a bummer time at this festival Jon. _ A few minutes later she got a review, her ringtone being softer than the music.

_Really? I thought you wanted to meet this Elphaba Yero was talking about._ Hastily she replied.

_And Elphaba is a real nice girl. It's just I don't get any freedom. Y'know what I mean. _ Coralie put her phone back in her boot, and kept walking. Soon Elphaba would be going on stage, and from what she could see, Fiyero and Elphaba really did love each other. Who else would kiss in the middle of a tough crowd? Her phone beeped.

_I'm busy today Cora, so I can't be texting you. 'night._

She blushed at the sincerity, as she would have probably been waking up in the Vinkus. But what could he be doing while she was away, especially that he couldn't be texting her during it? Mulling these questions over in her head, and coming up with the worst case scenarios of what he could be doing. She met up with her parents, and said that she wanted to visit Nessa and bring her the small gift she had gotten the crippled girl.

Elphaba and Fiyero walked up onto the stage, and started to set up Elphaba's computer with the wires and such. These speakers were going to blow when she was done with them. The last song that the bad DJ was playing was something really strangely slow, and as they stood on the stage, Elphaba saw Coralie and Elvira walking away from the party, holding a package. They were probably going to visit Nessa. Suddenly Elphaba's heart weighed a million pounds and was holding her down. Hiding it underneath her, she started her one hour of blowing the speakers.

"Hello there! I'm Elphaba and this is my assistant of the day Fiyero. Before we begin, let it be known that we will take requests. To an extent, and that the speakers will blow before I'm done." Clicking a few buttons, the first song began. Most of the teens came out and started dancing, singing along to the music crudely. Fiyero, determined to make this the best first date ever, started dancing with her on the stage, as they sang along to Rihanna.

"I drink to that!" The next song that she had put in the playlist played. They kept dancing, occasionally breaking apart with a few words and a chance to make sure that they playlist was okay. That and she was making sure that the climactic song that was going to blow the speakers.

"Ready for the speakers to blow?" Elphaba yelled into the mike, her throat getting rough and holding a plastic cup of milk. After saying that she drank her milk, handed Fiyero the cup, and started the song. Soon the ripe beats of 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger' was blasted as loud as it could be. It was the third to last song, so blowing the speakers was okay.

Finally, just at the ending of the song, the speakers blew in an array of sparks. Fiyero didn't know that Elphaba had this all figured out, so he freaked out.

" Now what?"

"You'll see. Shut up and kiss me." Fiyero obeyed, and the slow song that Elphaba wanted to play started. When they pulled apart and began to dance, she whispered a word or two to Fiyero.

"Its magical isn't it."


	12. Not While I'm Around, Sweeney Todd

**This is the big chapter. I'd like to think of it as the climax, or at least one of the main buildups to the climax. Things are not looking up for Elphie. I don't think so anyways. Now, I need music suggestions too, so that I have something to work off of. please? **

**I don't own this story's characters. I own the plot. **

* * *

><p>It was tough for everyone to get out of bed the next day, mainly because the adults had something with alcohol and the children were up quite late. Coralie and Elvira met with Nessa, who was still in the hospital, after meeting with someone who had something for her. This person was sort of scary looking, but it was worth it. Nessa seemed overjoyed. Elphaba and Fiyero both woke with a haze, and then realized that they were dating now and that things were looking up for them.<p>

After Elphaba made breakfast, Frex regardeded her a little sterner, maybe because she was dating their visitor and they were sharing the same house, not to mention her bedroom was right above his. Anakin was acting the same way, but who wouldn't be suspicious. So, just to rub it in their faces, Fiyero sat next to Elphaba at the table.

"Today I am going to visit Nessa, and then go to the Game. Anyone want to join me?" Elphaba said between bites of waffles. She hadn't been allowed any milk, so there wasn't anything to worry about.

"I'll go." Fiyero smiled, and she glanced at him with a smile in her eyes.

"Could I go, and stay with Nessa until supper? She seemed lonely last night." Coralie asked. Elphaba nodded, a piece of bacon sticking out of her mouth. Frex grimaced at his eldest daughter's table manners.

**(Nothing's going to harm you)**

The first thing Elphaba put on before she even thought about getting ready for the day was her iOz. Instead of the blue earphones though, she put on the bright pink headphones that were big and bulky. She was sitting on the floor with a to do list in her knickers when Fiyero knocked and came in.

"Sorry to –uh- bug you…I'll be on my way." She pushed the headphones around her neck. He had never been this modest about something like this before, apart from when he was dating Galinda because her fragile blonde body probably had standards.

As soon as Fiyero closed the door, Elphaba stood up, put her headphones on and started getting dressed. Spandex shorts, a sign of confidence? Anything other than the color black was definitely out of the question; they would clash with her headphones. So Spandex shorts it was. Lacing up her running shoes, and putting everything she needed in her bag, Elphaba went downstairs. Coralie was dressed in some sort of Vinkus Sundress, and Fiyero was wearing shorts and everything else. He was going to the game with her.

"One moment, I have to get something for Nessa." Elphaba said, putting on her headphones once again, and running into her little sister's room.

Digging around under the pink, frilly bed, Elphaba thought about how her sister had always wanted to get out of bed herself, and walk to breakfast, instead of having someone help her. As she got older, Nessa then realized that it was beneficial for her, and kept insisting that people did it for her. Elphaba's hand hit a cardboard box, and she thought for sure this was the one that she was looking for. Opening it up, she didn't see the stuffed doll she had made for her one Lurlinemas, but instead a plastic bag of white powder. Instead of freaking out, Elphaba put it in her bag. Maybe the doctors knew what it was.

"Lets get going." She said, reaching the front door.

**(Not while I'm around)**

The test results were in and Dr. Cohen and a few other nurses were examing them. As soon as they admitted Nessarose, they did a number of tests, and for the most part they were all clear except for the drug test. Now, things like Tylenol and Vitamins were excluded because they all knew what those looked like, but instead found the use of something else. Just as Dr. Cohen was juding what she might have been sniffing that caused for Nessa to have kidney failure, his pager beeped.

"Hello, Dr. Cohen. Nessarose has a nosebleed. " They had been updating him on everything Nessa had done in the past twenty four hours, since they now had the results.

"I know what it is. Don't phone the family quite yet though, I have a feeling they are coming to visit today." With that he walked down to Nessarose's room. Picking up a clipboard and a pen, he sat down in one of the dreary chairs. The pleather squeaked under his weight, even though he was quite fit.

"Nessarose, we have a few questions for you." She looked up from her ball of tissues that she had been using to keep her nose from bleeding all over the place.

"Is that what the clipboard is for? So you can thoroughly interrogate me?"

"No, just incase I get bored and I start doodling. First question; Have you been consuming any drugs lately?" Her cheeks got red, and Dr. Cohen saw the mechanics in her head turning.

"Well, during my time of the month, I get really bad cramps so I take Tylenol."

"You're lying. Tell me the truth." Dr. Cohen was getting angry. He could hear the faint giggles of her family. "I won't let Elphaba and Coralie in to see you until I get the truth."

"Then you might as well leave." Nessa said, brushing back her hair with a fearful glare.

Turning the corner just there was Elphaba and Fiyero, who were holding hands as Elphaba listened to some song, ad Coralie who followed closely behind them. When they got to the nurses office, just to make sure that they knew that Nessa's visitors weren't going to kidnap her and sell her to the highest bidder.

"Before you go Miss Elphaba, I'd like to speak with you. The other two can leave." Dr. Cohen said, flipping down the cover page of a report on one of the patients he had dispatched last week.

"I'd like to talk with you also. I was looking around in Nessa's room for something sentimental, and I found this. Can you tell me what it is?" She held out the brown box, and Dr. Cohen's eyes got brighter, and dimmer at the same time.

"I was going to talk to you about this too. Elphaba, your sister has been using cocaine. She wouldn't tell me that, but since you found it under her bed, and all the symptoms of withdrawal and use. It just makes sense now. Now that I know what is causing her slow kidney failure, she might get a transplant soon. If not, she's dead."

"When is the soonest we can schedule a transplant?"

"Unless you have an immediate donor who has the same blood type, it could be in two days." Elphaba wiped a stray tear off of her cheek.

"Can you get me the forms and critera. I need to get ready for giving my sister a kidney."

"Ask the nurses for the forms, and please Elphaba , please remember that even if you donate for your sister, it could be going to anyone."

She didn't hear the last statement though. Elphaba did love her sister, and so she was going to give her a kidney. Dr. Cohen felt a tear slide down his cheek.

**(I love Sweeney Todd)**

Back in the room with Nessa, Elphaba had the two Tiggulars kicked out for a few seconds. She wanted to speak with her sister one on one, so Fiyero agreed to take Coralie to the food court and Starbucks, to pick something up for Elphaba.

"Nessa, why have you been taking cocaine? Your kidneys are dying, and you are going along with it, but yet you won't tell the truth to a trained professional?" Elphaba said softly, not to disturb anyone.

"I don't trust the doctor. Besides, who cares if I am dying?-"

"I do. Nessa, I'm going to donate my kidney to you. Only if you promise never to do this again."

"I promise." The two sisters both started crying, but only Elphaba's tears were real. One her iOz, her favourite Sweeney Todd song played.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around."<p> 


	13. Memory, Cats

**This chapter is a little bit longer than the rest, I think. Plus its probably the best chapter in the entire story, just because of how I wrote it. I'm sick today, so I didn't get to go to school. I watched RENT (the last production) on DVD and I cried. I learned while writing this chapter that I am still developing some characters. Last night was Halloween, and I was Munkustrap from Cats. I wore a unitard, and got sick because of it. So next year I'm going to be something that involves thick clothing. I also went trick-or-treating with my friend John, because Pontiac couldn't make it. It was fun. We walked across town and treated on Hillside. Big walk. **

**So read on, and review please. **

* * *

><p>Elphaba was having an inner mental breakdown. Her sister couldn't have been doing those drugs. She just couldn't have. What did Nessa think that she would gain from doing the drugs? And how long did she think that she could keep this a secret, especially if she knew there was going to be side effects? Maybe it was all Elphaba's fault. She was the one who neglected her sister and didn't realize she was in a partial abusive relationship with Boq. It had to be Elphaba's fault, in her own mind.<p>

"Are you coming?" Coralie asked, slightly upset that she couldn't spend the rest of the day with Nessa because Fiyero didn't want her causing trouble. Elphaba stood up, suddenly solemn and almost scared. Maybe depressed as well, but she wasn't sure. Fiyero walked over to her, and tried to help.

"It's okay. I finished the easy parts of the forms for you already. You have to be really brave to do that. Now, don't we have a game to get to?" Elphaba shook her head, refusing to talk. Without saying anything, she shrugged off Fiyero's warm arms and walked out of the hospital.

"Great. Now what?" Coralie whined.

"She just needs some time to herself. Are you going to come with me to the game?" Fiyero asked. Coralie's face light up a little bit, and they went to the park that Elphaba said the game would be taking place at.

**(No day but today.)**

Frexspar was in his office, working away on some new law that someone wanted him to look at and present to the parliament. His computer screen was full of pictures from past family vacations and other things, like Elphaba's graduation, and Nessa's sixteenth birthday. He paused for a moment to watch the screensaver. He couldn't believe how grown up Elphaba had gotten, and how beautiful both his daughters were. There was a picture of one of the past Halloweens that they had celebrated. Nessarose had been the Nyan Cat, and put a picture of a pop tart on each side of her wheel chair. Elphaba was a stereotypical witch.

Resuming his work, Frex picked up his pen and wrote a letter that he would slip under Anakin's door. Elvira ha convinced him to go out to dinner and tour some of the 'exquisite places' in Center Munchkinland. Even Frex had found that funny, because the only thing really to see was the corn. And the hung-over farmers, trying to get some sleep as the wives and children milked cows and tended the crop. Finishing his letter, Frexspar's phone started vibrating on his desk.

"Hello? Elphaba?" He said tentatively into the phone. It sounded like she had been crying.

"Papa."

"What's wrong ducky? It's not like you to be upset like this."

"Nessa was doing drugs, and I've donated one of my kidneys to her."

"That's awfully brave of you Fabala."

"But I'm scared." Frex knew something else was wrong. It just had to be that way. Elphaba was never scared, but maybe at worst shocked.

"Where are you, I'll come pick you up." He didn't have to ask this question, because he knew where she was. Getting up he went to go and put on his boots.

"Mum's house. Bye."

"Bye." Frex said, as he closed his phone. She had already disconnected from the line.

**(Live in my house, I'll be your shelter.)**

Elphaba sat at Melena's house. She couldn't bring herself to ever call it a grave, so she called it a home, a house. It comforted her some more, to think that her mother was inside making Elphaba and Nessa grilled cheese sandwiches, and pouring them glasses of milk. And then when it came time for naptime, she would tuck them in and bake cookies for when they woke up. The best part though, was when her mom sang.

Often times, Elphaba wondered why she was told she was good at singing, and after her mother's house party, she knew why. Everyone who spoke said that she had a beautiful singing voice. Of course, Elphaba didn't remember it as well now that she was older, but someday it would all come back to her and it will be so nice for her to remember.

Taking off her headphones, and turning off her iOz, she leant it against her mother's house number, and gazed out into the corn fields. She pretended that it was an ocean of undiscovered wonders, just for her to learn about. The trees became palm ones, and the dirt became warm sand. The sun seemed to beat harder, and Elphaba felt warmer than usual.

"Midnight. Not a sound from the pavement." Elphaba sung, sitting down leaning against her mother's house. Each note rang out clean and clear. The pretend ocean wanted her to sing. Why not keep it from being disappointed?

"Has the moon lost her memory?  
>She is smiling alone<br>in the lamplight  
>the withered leaves collect at my feet<br>and the wind begins to moan." She didn't hear her father coming.

"That was your mother's favourite song when she gave birth to you." Frex said, coming up behind Elphaba.

"It was? Why would it be, it's about death."

"Because her mother had passed, and she missed her terribly. What's wrong with Nessa?" Elphaba buried her face into the smooth fabric of Frex's shirt, wiping away a stray tear.

"The doctors did drug tests on her, and they got the results back, and it was positive. Then, I went into her room to find the stuffed animal I had made her, and found a box full of cocaine. After showing the doctor what I found, he told me that she needs a kidney transplant soon. I donated my kidney. I don't know if I did the right thing though? What if it's my fault that Nessa started doing drugs? How will your reputation of governor be affected because of this? It's my entire fault." Elphaba then started crying, and Frex was the only person to ever see her cry.

"Calm down. It isn't your fault at all. How can you cause Nessa to do drugs, if it is her own choice? Plus, Fabala, I don't care if I am governor or not, I love both of you so much I'd give it up to see you happy if I had to. Now don't you have a soccer game to get to?" Elphaba wiped her nose on his sleeve, and looked up at him through the loose strands of hair that covered her face.

"Will you come and play with me?"

They both stood up, and Elphaba grabbed her iOz. Maybe instead of moping about, she should try and be strong. It might work. To warm up for the game, in case they were too late to stretch, the father and daughter jogged all across town to the park.

**(That was a very loud beep.)**

"Do you think Thropp is coming to the game?" Fiyero was asked, by a man named Norbert, who was a big man. Fiyero immediately thought of him being one of Elphaba's exes but couldn't see it happening. She was too nice; it seemed, for someone who was this intimidating.

"Maybe. I don't honestly know when I last saw her she ran out of the hospital."

"Oh yeah, Thropp's sister was put in the hospital. Thanks buddy." Norbert thumped Fiyero on the back.

"My name is Fiyero-"He had started to say, but noticed that Norbert had left. Coralie kicked Fiyero in the shin, obviously bored.

"Hey, hopeless romantic up there, look over yonder." Coralie said, pointing at road. Elphaba and her father were jogging down the road to the game. Fiyero wasn't the only one who noticed this, because Norbert had started running to meet them at the park's gates. Not missing a beat, Fiyero jogged over to the gate as well.

"I thought you would never come!" Fiyero said, putting his arm around Fae. Norbert's face turned pink at the edges.

"So I see you two have met. I didn't think that spaghetti boy here knew you Thropp." Norbert said. Elphaba stood up straight, sticking out her chin, and kissed Fiyero. Before she pulled away from him, she whispered something in his ear.

"Not an ex." That almost made all the fear Fiyero had start running for the hills.

"So you two are dating then. I wouldn't have thought you as that kind of girl, Thropp."

"She has a name you know!" Fiyero yelled, and Elphaba tried to calm him down by playing some loud movie theme song in his head.

Norbert ignored him, and walked away to go and get one of his friends. Frex had gone to the benches to chat with some of his daughter's friends.

"Norbert had asked me out in high school and I said no. Then he proceeded to beat up every boy that even looked at me. It's amazing how you are still in one piece." Elphaba said, lightheartedly. "Now come on, we have a soccer game to play."


	14. Speechless, Lady Gaga

**This chapter is a little short, but I have to go walk the dogs and get ready for a paying babysitting job. So I'm depressed about Breaking Dawn weekend and how I have to do almost everything in the house, so don't mind me. Plus, I am upset with my reviews, though its better that I am getting them. Also, I hope this chapter answers you question Therealfae. If you'd like points, review and ask for them. If you want something to happen (maybe) or have a song request for me to work in, review. Please? I'm really in a strange mood right now. **

* * *

><p>When the game started, Elphaba was on the first line as Fiyero was casted as the water boy. But in the Vinkus, Fiyero hadn't played soccer, and he had no idea what it was. When he tried to tell Elphaba this, she smiled nicely as Norbert laughed loudly, and made comments about her boyfriend.<p>

"As water boy, you sit beside the water jug. When someone comes to the bench, fill one of these paper cups with water and give it to them." Elphaba instructed, as if he was a child. Coralie was laughing in the background, because she didn't want to play with people she didn't know.

Funny thing is soccer was only played in Munchkinland, because news didn't spread as fast as it could to the Vinkus. Some places in the Gilikin and Quadling counties played soccer, but only Munchkinland had great big soccer games. The Vinkus was simply too far away from them to learn how to play. Of course, when Fiyero had seen a group of Munchkinlanders at Shiz kicking around a ball, he didn't ask if they would teach him how to play.

"Okay. Don't get hurt." Fiyero said, kissing Elphaba.

When the first switch happened, Elphaba became goalie. She was quite bad at it, but she wanted others to play the game. That position was the most undesired one, and being goalie enabled her to think as her teammates kept the ball away. She'd glance over at the benches, where Fiyero was talking with her father. Maybe they liked each other more than Anakin and Elphaba got along.

* * *

><p>Nessa was in her room, flipping through a scrapbook that Elphaba had brought her. The cocaine was on a table farthest away from her bed, and back in the lab they were drawing blood and finding Nessa a kidney so that Elphaba didn't have to donate. Nessarose looked at the pictures on the strong pages. A picture of her and her sister dressed up for Halloween. Somehow, Elphaba had convinced her sister to be the Nyan Cat, and so her wheelchair had a cardboard box on it, with pop tarts. There were rainbow colored streamers behind her.<p>

On the opposite page, Nessa's first day of High School, as well as her Graduation picture. It had been taken with her friends that were in her year, and then one with her father. Only three days after the first day of High School picture, all of Nessarose's friends had forgotten about her and so she had to hang out with Elphaba. It wasn't that bad, but when it came time for her sweet sixteen, she had no one to invite. So instead of being surrounded by her friends, Nessa surrounded herself with politicians at a meeting on her birthday.

Turning the page over, there was a collection of pictures that Elphaba had gotten from various sources at Shiz of her and Boq. The only reason Nessa had started doing drugs, it was because Boq didn't love her, and she needed something to tell her that he did. Nessa didn't care if it was a lie; she would deal with that later when she's older. Picking up the little remote that she had on her bedside, Nessa summoned for a nurse.

"Yes?" Said a woman who had to have just gotten out of Med-school. Her pink 'Hello Kitty' scrubs proved it.

"Can you turn on some music? The cd is already in the player don't worry." Nessa put her head on her pillow, closing the scrapbook and putting it on her lap.

"Your sister must really love you."

"Why would you say that?" Nessa opened her eyes, and the nurse was tucking her in. The name tag read Victoria.

"Well, my sister never made me a cd for when I got sick, and would never have donated a kidney to me. In fact, I almost never got to see my sister." Victoria walked out of the door, killing the conversation. She probably had some other patients to tuck in and tell a story to anyways. Nessa was just leftovers. Who would need her in future life, other than government? It felt as if no one loved her, and that no one would care. When she had gotten sicker, it was a miracle that someone noticed she was seizing.

That had to be the motive she had to take the drugs. Of course, Nessa knew the dangers she was putting herself in, so she didn't put it in the sugar jar, or in the milk. Just in a cardboard box under her bed.

As Nessa thought, she remembered that Elphaba and Fiyero were probably out playing the game. Of course, Nessa used to go to those games with Elphaba and be the water girl because she wanted to contribute. Maybe her father didn't do any work that day either and went to go play soccer too.

The song 'Speechless' started playing, and almost instantly, Nessa fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"That was some game. Good job Fabala." Frex said, patting his girl on the back. Her ponytail had come loose, and her headphones were around her neck. Fiyero was on the other side of them, with his sister. They were talking about something too.<p>

"Thanks. I do have to say that you did pretty well too, old man." A few moments of awkward silence occurred.

"Elphaba, Fabala, I have to ask you something important that will allow me to sleep tonight. Are you and Fiyero being safe?" Elphaba blushed and hid her eyes.

"We haven't done anything n of the sort, and if we did we would be safe. Now let's go home and get some milk, I'm thirsty." Elphaba ran ahead of him, and went to link arms with Fiyero. At least there wasn't an arranged marriage anymore. Sure, Anakin would be madder than crazy, but who cared? Frex wanted his daughter to be happy and wasn't going to be mean anymore.

Coralie was watching the two jog home, Elphaba getting Fiyero to run. It was humorous beyond compare, and she was tempted many times to take out her cellphone and take a video. Her parents would laugh so hard, Frex was walking home, after making a stop at Starbucks and the hospital.

"Move it!" Elphaba said, walking the same speed as Fiyero's jogging.

"I'm trying. Why do I love you again?" They stopped, linked arms and skipped. Coralie felt like she was going to puke.

It was too romantic.


	15. You Make Me Feel So, Cobra Starship

**I turned off my internet connection because I am in a bad mood, and I find it helps with my concentration on this story, and the one that I plan to write. G'day.**

* * *

><p>A week and a half had passed of the Tiggular's family vacation, and they were yet to do something together as a family. Needless to say, they needed to do something together, but the main challenge was to get everyone together and decide on the same thing. There were things to be dealt with, like where to go, and what to bring. The political business had been sorted out, and if all things went as planned in Anakin's head, by the end of the week he will have married off his oldest son.<p>

"Elvira, get the kids in the living room." He said, folding down the newspaper. The only interesting thing in it was a column about how much money was saved from the festival. The income was larger than the expenses, but they still had to buy new speakers because of that green girl.

"I don't know where Fiyero is though. Coralie said she was going to take a walk in the backyard, and maybe take a nap, but Fiyero's probably been hanging out with Elphaba." Just as that was said, Elphaba walked into the living room, all the way through until she got to the kitchen. It was evening there, and so the Tiggulars were going to try and do some long term planning on what they were going to do tomorrow.

"Elphaba, darling, do you know where our beloved Fifi is?" Elvira asked, her voice sickly sweet. The two parents thought that they heard a laugh, and then a few cupboards were shut.

"Last I saw him; he was sitting in my tree with a knife. What he was doing I don't know, but I certainly hope he didn't hurt the tree." Anakin was concerned now.

His son was dating a girl who didn't care about the fact that he was in a tree with a knife, but that he was sitting in HER tree with a knife, and he might have hurt the tree. The green girl was starting to get on his nerves. Then he had to factor in the part about how she was supposedly very emotionally attached to her sister, who was in the hospital. Maybe she had seen him sneak off to get his hair bleached. Grey hairs were unsightly to have at the age that he was at.

"If you see him, tell him that I have a cd ready for him in my room. I spent all day on it, so he better like it." And with that delightful statement, Elphaba scurried off with a peanut butter sandwich in one hand, and a cup of milk in the other.

* * *

><p>Frex was tired. He had spent most of the night reading up on kidney transplants, and the survival rates. It seemed that the only way Nessa was going to die was if they had Sweeney Todd doing the surgery, instead of a certified doctor. The odds of that were quite low though. If only the hospital wasn't across the town. Thinking on his feet, Frex threw his most important items in a bag that he had Elphaba knit him. It was blue, and had gold trim, and the yarn was extra thick and bulky. Inside the bag were a water bottle, his iTelephone, a pillow, and a granola bar that he had a stash of in his room.<p>

Running up the stairs, Frex knocked on his eldest daughter's door. She was laughing like a crazy person, and someone else was laughing with her. Knocking, he heard her trip over her own two feet before getting the door.

"Fabala, I'm going to spend the night at the hospital tonight, okay?" He stated, and before she could say anything, there was a scream from the computer. A pink, bubbly blonde was on the screen, and she had dropped her mascara wand.

"Elphaba, why is the man that might be your father going to the hospital! What are you not telling me?" Elphaba groaned.

"It's all okay dad, this is a friend from school. Galinda Upland-"

"Of the Upper Uplands!" The pinkie said before Elphaba could finish. Making a motioning signal to Frex, he left for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Fiyero was already at the hospital, trying to help the nurses find another donor for kidneys that matched Nessa's blood type and other various things. Half the terms he didn't know, and the other half he couldn't pronounce correctly, and the nurses were having fun with this. It wasn't every day that a prince, and a handsome one at that, to make ridicule of.<p>

"I know what the large intestine is, and I don't think that it is relevant to kidneys." Fiyero had just said, causing male nurse to giggle. Just then Frex showed up, and Dr. Cohen walked out of the station.

"Oh hello, Governor Thropp. Could you be a dear and tell Miss Elphaba that the transplant preparation is starting on Thursday, and we are chopping them up on Friday. Don't worry; we won't be making them into pies." He joked, and Frex's face paled.

"Here, I'll text Fae for you Frex. You go spend time with Nessa; she is going to want it." Fiyero said, pulling out his phone from his waistband. The tight white pants didn't have actual pockets. If they did, they were really small, and if you put anything in them, the public would get the wrong impressions.

_Fae, kdny trnsplnt strts on thurs._

He sent that Elphaba, knowing that she probably wouldn't understand it, and demand that he write out the words with the vowels. A few minutes and jokes later, she texted him back. He braced himself for the worst.

_Thank you. Next time, use vowels. You could do something really nice though and tell me what I need to do. Love you._

Meanwhile, in Nessa's room, Frex came in only to find that she was sleeping. According to some other nurses and people, she had been sleeping a lot lately. So instead of waking her up, Frexspar set up camp and started listening to the music Elphaba had put on his iTelephone.

"You make me feel so la la la la la…"


	16. This Ones for the Girls, Martina McBride

**Most. Emotional. Chapter. Ever. Not going to spoil it. hehehehehahahaha **

* * *

><p>Elphaba was upstairs, brushing her hair and braiding it before she went in to get finalized for the transplant. Her bag was packed last night, with her iOz charger in it. It was playing all her music, since she wanted something to be in her head while she was getting chopped open to save her sister. In an hour, she would be going to the hospital, and she wouldn't be seeing Fiyero for an entire twenty four hours. There was even a small chance that she could die.<p>

Dr. Cohen had called though, and told her that there was nothing to worry about, and that nothing really bad would happen. She would only have a very small chance of dying, and other than that there were no risks. The music was soft, and it was a catchy song. It had the traces of country music that made it so alluring to the human ears.

"This is for all you girls about thirteen…" Elphaba sang along, finishing off her braid. It was beautiful. She went over to her closet, dancing and singing along. Pulling out a shirt and a pair of sweatpants, she kept singing and dancing. Eventually she was dressed.

It was the second chorus that made her start crying. Nessa always wished on shooting stars, loved, and dreamed. It seemed unfair that she had to go through such horrible things. Not as horrible as Elphaba had to, not being able to drink milk for an entire week if seemed. It was horrible for her, not being able to enjoy it.

Meanwhile, Fiyero was downstairs with his family, talking about what they were going to do tomorrow. Coralie thought they should go learn how to plant corn or something, and no one seemed really opposed other than their father. Elvira thought it might be smart if they went to the museum of Corn. Anything they talked about was definitely about corn, and it was getting on Fiyero's nerves. Not that he had many to spare.

He wasn't so jazzed that his new girlfriend that he totally loved would be going into surgery here soon, and he would be off doing something with corn. It didn't seem right. After they decided on the Corn museum, Fiyero ran upstairs to Elphaba's room. It was urgent enough that he had to say goodbye. Fiyero stood outside of the door, listening to her sing along to the upbeat song. Just as he was about to leave her alone, she walked out the room, with her pink headphones on, and her orange iOz in her hand.

"Fae!" He yelled, hugging her spontaneously.

"Nice to see you too. I'm off for the transplant. See you tomorrow night." She kissed him on the cheek, and ran downstairs.

"I'll miss you."

(Insert line break)

She was nervous, Nessa had to admit. There was no way that she wouldn't be though. It wasn't always that your sister would come in and give you her kidney in order for you to survive after you did drugs that you knew could kill you. Of course, this wasn't at all in the plan. Nessa wanted to just die in her sleep because of the drugs, instead of being stuck in a hospital and having so many needles stuck in her arms and stuff.

"Your sister is here." A nurse said, as he popped his head in her door.

"Okay. She can get her own room." She said. Resting her head back on her pillow, Nessa closed her eyes for a second.

(Another line break)

Hours had passed, and soon both sisters were on their respectable tables, in adjacent rooms. Dr. Cohen was watching the entire procedure from a room connecting the two, and listening in on the conversations. They had Elphaba's kidney out, and living, and they were finishing sewing her back up. Meanwhile, they were having problems with Nessa. She wasn't really responding to the sedatives they had given her, so she was awfully fidgety.

"Is everything going as planned?" Asked Frex, who had walked in from the hallway that the nurses had shown him.

"Sort of. Nessarose isn't responding to the heavy sedative we gave her, so things might not be so good for her." Just as he said that, the monitors in Nessarose's' room started beeping out of control. Her blood pressure was too low. As the doctors were scrambling around, trying to sew her back up, the monitor went flat.

No one in that room thought that they would ever heard that, especially for such a nice girl. One long tone on the monitor that showed she was dead. Instead of just leaving her, they sewed the corpse back together. Frex was slowly crying, as he sat in the waiting room with the Tiggular family, who came as soon as he texted Fiyero. Anakin was the only one who didn't mourn the death.

When they all received word that Elphaba was waking up, Fiyero ran down the halls to her room, ignoring all the nurses that yelled at him. A naked, old person was standing in their doorway, and he ran passed it. He wanted to see his Fae. Once in the room, he saw his beloved girlfriend on her bed, pink headphones on, and her eyelashes fluttering.

"Fiyero?" She said, stretching her hand out. Fiyero put it between his two hands. Frex ran into the room, but slowed down as he saw his daughter was having what kids called these days 'a moment'.

"Where is Nessa?" Elphaba asked. Fiyero let a manly tear slide down his cheek. Frexspar stood behind him, resting his hands on the bedside table, where her iOz was. Checking to see the song, he saw that it was the one that she was dancing to a night ago.

"Elphaba, Fabala, honey, Nessa didn't make it." Frex said, and another tear slid down his face. Elphaba started crying as well, and the room was cleared out. The nurses who did it were also the ones who took care of Nessa, who was in her room, dead.


	17. How to Love, Lil' Wayne

**Uploaded at school on my computer. Read on. Wash down the chapter with a glass of milk. S'all good now.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba was in no way fit to leave the hospital for a few weeks. Whenever her family or boyfriend and his family wanted to see her, she started crying and kicked them out. She wanted solitude mourn her sister's death, and that was obvious. What she didn't understand was that they were able to help her. In fact, Dr. Cohen said that they were going to keep her longer possibly, so that she doesn't have suicidal tendencies. No one really wanted her to die, or harm herself when she was so fragile.<p>

Though there did come a time where they let her go home. But when she got home, something was wrong with Elphaba. She left her bag of valuable things, like her computer and iOz, downstairs on the kitchen table, alone. At night, Fiyero just heard silence from upstairs, and found it so unnerving he was playing music in his room. The house was silent. It just wasn't right at all. Sometimes he would hear some footsteps upstairs, and she would go sit at the piano and press a few keys, as if she was trying to make sure it made noise.

When it came to personal hygiene, Elphaba had lost it all. She didn't go downstairs unless she really had to visit the bathroom, and her hair looked like a greasy hay stack, instead of the normal, sleek beautiful hair it used to be. Frex and the rest of Fiyero's family were noticing this as well. They only had a week left to their visit though, and Fiyero was sure that his parents were thinking about leaving early for the EC.

Once every few hours, someone else would come knocking at the house's door, and Frex would answer it. They now had a collection of cards and casseroles, and were slowly eating through them. Coralie had taken to making small meals with Frex and her mother, but other than that they ate the food they were given or the dry goods in the pantry. Every night, Fiyero saw Frex take a bottle of whiskey into his room.

Maybe, Elphaba took the blame for Nessa's death. She didn't like the sedatives, sure, but there was nothing Elphaba could have done. All she could do was to give her sister the greatest gift possible, or so it seemed. Nothing could have stopped Nessa from doing the drugs, if they didn't know what the problem was to begin with.

That Sunday, when the funeral planner came to assist Frex in making the choices, Elphaba came downstairs. Her eyes were dark, and sunk in, her hair was in tangles, and Fiyero could have sworn that in just a few days she had lost the weight that she needed to keep. In fact, she should have been working on getting better, instead of letting herself go. Elphaba's skin was pale green, instead of the rich shade of green that it had been.

She was silent as she walked, and tried not to make any eye contact or noise. Placing her hand on the wall, she dragged it along until she got to Nessarose's room. Going inside, Elphaba looked for something special. No one knew what it was. Only Fiyero was roaming the hallways of the house, in the silence. Everyone else was doing something. Whether it was planning a funeral, or discussing when they should leave for the EC, they were talking. Acting on impulse, knowing that this might be the last time he will see his Fae for a while, he ran into her sister's room, only to find Elphaba on her hands and knees, crying into a pink garment that looked too small for a 17 year old.

"Fae, are you okay?" She nodded her head, as she sobbed. Her small body rocked back and forth, until she scooted herself to the wall, and leant back on it. Fiyero sat beside her. "It's okay, honey, everything will be fine." Setting down the garment, he saw that it was a dress.

"When Nessa was seven, I sewed her dress for her birthday. She said she loved it, and wore it for weeks and refused to take it off. It was the nicest thing that someone had done for me for a long time. I always promised her that I'd make her a new dress, just like this one, so that she could wear it at Shiz. But I didn't find the time, because I was studying my heart out." Fiyero set his hand on her bare shoulder. Her shirt sleeve was rolled all the way up her arm.

"That isn't your fault. You didn't intend to not have any time; it was the professors and Mme. Morrible that drove a wall between you two. No one has the right to split up two sisters."

"But that is what happened. This is my entire fault." Elphaba started crying again, but this time crying on Fiyero's shoulder.

"It isn't your fault. If you'd like to, we can go fix this by planning Nessarose's funeral. Maybe even play some music. Here, I found a song for you while you were in the surgery. The corn museum was really boring." Fiyero took out his phone, and went down a page of music. Most of it was stuff that Elphaba had introduced him to. When he mentioned how boring the museum was, she looked at him with an almost humorous look in her eyes. Their gaze locked, and the soft rap song started.

"Couldn't ever figure out how to love." Elphaba whispered along with the song, and a few more tears rolled down her face. Fiyero wanted to kiss her, to make her feel better, but wasn't sure on how to do that. Picking her up, he took her to the front room where Frex was, clutching his bottle of whiskey like a lifeline, as the planner gave him their pity. He was crying as he skimmed over the pages of options. When he noticed his daughter, Frexspar put down the bottle and went to take her from Fiyero's eyes.

"Thank you son." He had whispered to Fiyero softly, and took her back to the couch. Thinking that it might be rude to sit in on this planning, Fiyero went upstairs to Elphaba's room to tidy things up and fix the silence upstairs.


	18. Play It Loud, Black Eyed Peas

**So sorry for the lack of updates. Math homework, drama (gasp!), and the troubles for this transitionlike chapter. if you have a song request, then tell me what it is. I've been trying to incorprate the answers to your review questions. plus my chrome malfunctioned and now i am using IE and i hate it. bargh. i've been really unmotivated. if you are reading this story, i'd like more reviews. it makes my day and makes me motivated. now read. **

* * *

><p>Elphaba's room was a mess. There was no other way to explain it, other than depressing. The last time Fiyero had been up there, it was all neat and tidy, with the piano in the middle of the room, and the books all neatly on their respected shelves and all that greatness. Her computer was lying on the ground under a pile of drawings of dead or dying My Little Ponies. Rainbow Dash's mane had been ripped out, and her wings broken. Twilightsparkle had her horn remains at her feet.<p>

Her clothing had been ripped out of the closet and thrown so that there would be more room for her to sleep in the closet, without a blanket. The bunk bed looked like it had seen better days, and the books were in piles as tall as it. Elphaba ought to be a fast reader.

"Where do I begin?" He asked himself, as he went straight for the clothing and sorted it clean from dirty. After that he went and folded the pants and shorts, and hung up the shirts. There was maybe one skirt, and one dress, reserved for the most important occasions. When would someone like Elphaba have to wear a skirt?

Taking the books up as his next project, Fiyero put all of them in categories of history, fiction and non-fiction. Putting each section in a different part of the bookshelves, he decided that part was done. Now to tackle making the room seem alive.

Fiyero wasn't quite sure how to make it more Elphaba-like. Maybe open up her computer and play music off of it, put the piano in the middle of the room, and take out all of the empty milk glasses she kept up there. Elphaba sure did like her milk. There was the possible chance that after the planning she would be happier and less of a depressing person. After clearing off most of the My Little Pony pictures, he put the computer up on the desk, plugging it in. Underneath the desk though, something glinted silver.

Bending over, Fiyero looked at the shiny object. It took him a few moments to see what it was, and it was a red pocket knife. The shield with the cross on it stood out, as did the black pen on it that made sure it was Elphaba's. The biggest blade was open, but the only thing that was on the blade was the light reflecting off of it. No blood, so she didn't cut herself…right?

Folding the knife back up, he opened a drawer and dropped it in. Maybe if she couldn't find it, she couldn't hurt herself with it when he left. Finally, Fiyero opened up her laptop and turned it on. She didn't put passwords on her stuff, only on her iOz, so that no one could hurt her music. After the bright blue beginning screen, he went on to her music files.

These files would have been scarier if Elphaba had sorted them as separate albums, instead of separate artists. Fiyero had an idea of what he wanted to play, so he quickly clicked on the album. A player of sorts popped up, and he started building a playlist. By the time she had gotten away from the planning, Fiyero had built an entire playlist.

"How was the planning?" Fiyero asked, leaning back on the piano. Elphaba dragged her feet over to her closet to get a sweater, after she found Fiyero in her room.

"The funeral is the day after you leave. Everything has been planned and booked." Pulling it even closer to herself, she went over to her computer. "Thank you Fiyero, for being such a help while I was throwing my tantrum." As much as Fiyero wanted to run up to her, comfort her and tangle his hands in her greasy, black hair, he didn't. She was clearly still depressed and he didn't want to make her mad or uncomfortable.

"And play it loud, baby play it loud…" Came from her computer, and Elphaba knew that Fiyero was a keeper. If he could play her music for her, and clean her room up even though she could do it herself, he was the most perfect man for her ever. Instead of saying something, she started for the door.

"I'll be back Yero, I'm going to go take a shower."

(line)

Coralie had her phone out all day today, because it was her boyfriend's birthday, so he would be up until two in the morning. She only had a few hours a day to communicate with him. He had told her not to bug him at all, but Coralie didn't listen. Just a few minutes ago though, she got a text sent to her that was meant to go to someone else.

Needless to say, it wasn't a very good text, because it was her former boyfriend complaining about Coralie to someone else. She wasn't very pleased, and sent him back a text, crying. Everyone was either falling into or out of love, and there were a lot of tears involved it seemed.

('nother line)

Elvira and Frex were talking, as Anakin was off somewhere doing something. No one knew what he was doing. They were making supper, which was simple enough if they knew what they were doing. Frex wanted bacon, and Elvira wanted grilled cheese. So they were combining the two. Frex was going to make the bacon, as Elvira made her cookies for dessert.

"Pass me the bacon please." Elvira made a throwing motion with the bacon at Frex, and he cowered.

"I'd never waste good bacon. Now pass me the peanut butter."


	19. Cosmic Love, Florence and the Machine

**sort of frazzled. maybe one or two chapters left in this story, then onto the next! i dunno what that'll be though. Oh well. Review please? FYI I had to write an eulogy in English, and so this one is going to be a little bit amazing. If i did it right. Also, J'adore le lard et le lait.**

* * *

><p>Elvira had woken up extra early to make sure her family was packed and ready so that they wouldn't miss their carriage ride to the Emerald City to settle some things there as well. She helped Coralie finish all the washing that night, with Elphaba's help, and then packed her suitcase, as well as her husbands. Fiyero was trying to negotiate with Anakin about letting him stay a few more days to help Elphaba with her sister's funeral. This wasn't going as well as he'd like though, because his father wasn't too fond of the green girl and was sure that she could deal.<p>

"You are coming with us to the EC or you won't be going back to Shiz in the fall. Now shove it and pack." Anakin said to his son, after their lengthy conversation. It was more of a threat, and Fiyero knew that Elphaba would rather he come back to Shiz. Their relationship could handle that.

Frex had convinced Elphaba to go and find something nice to wear for Nessa's funeral, and to write a eulogy. No one really knew her sister better than Elphaba did, and so it seemed fitting. Frex wasn't going to be the minister; he had hired the next best one to do the service though. Since she didn't know what to say, Elphaba spent late nights up in her room, playing her piano, and writing rough drafts, taking parts she liked and crossing out parts she didn't like. Sometimes Fiyero came upstairs to her room, and helped her. Most times, he ended up sleeping on the couch that she had put up in her room, with a blanket, as Elphaba cuddled up in her bed.

The Tiggular's departure was scheduled early in the morning, so Elphaba made sure that she woke up early enough to make them a travelling lunch and something for breakfast. Fiyero had asked for bacon, and so she was making lots of things with bacon. You could tell she was feeling a little better because she had taken back into the kitchen, and her iOz was playing music again. She was more motivated to do things, and she had put on a healthy weight from all the comfort baking she had been doing. As she was making the bacon themed food though, she woke someone up.

"…No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight…" Elphaba sang, pouring bacon grease into a tin can. Fiyero groggily wobbled into the kitchen as she did that.

"Mornin' Fae. I smell bacon. J'aime le lard." Elphaba was shocked.

"You speak French?" Fiyero looked at his girlfriend with a puzzled expression.

"I took some basic classes, but I haven't spoken it in years."

As the rest of the family woke up, Elphaba finished their breakfast and their lunches. Then she helped drag down all the suitcases, and load them into the carriage as the rest of the family ate. Fiyero finished early, so they spent their last half hour together, sitting in a tree. Even though it was quiet up there, the silence was their words. They loved each other so much that they could use the silence as a language of their own. No one really knew what they were saying. Elphaba leaned her head on Fiyero's shoulder. Fiyero held her hands in his lap.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I will to Yero. Don't you ever forget that."

As she said this, they shared a quick kiss and then they went their separate ways. Fiyero had to get to the EC, and Elphaba had to finish her eulogy.

(line)

The funeral was a small gathering of intimate family, relatives and friends alike, which almost made Elphaba more nervous to deliver her speech. When it was her turn, she walked up the stairs, paid some respects to her sister's coffin, and went to the lectern.

"When I was young, I wanted a little sister so badly. As I got older though, raising Nessa, I realized that I didn't want just a sister. I wanted a friend. Nessarose always made the people around her happy, and she was such a good friend for me. When we were growing up, she always wanted me to go and help her do what the normal kids did. We were everything but normal. She taught me how to be different, and how to enjoy it even more.

"Last September, when we got to Shiz, I was more excited than her it seemed. Nessa wasn't one for being separated from me, and this was the transition into adult life for her. When Morrible had separated us, she wasn't too excited either. It helped her grow up though. My sister was a happy person, and when she got smitten with a boy, it was like any other girl with a crush. It was all she talked about. I couldn't blame her; because there was a chance he liked her back. Like every other classic love story. We shared secrets all the time then, but she didn't tell me about her addiction.

"Most people notice when their sibling is sick when they are puking into buckets. I noticed with the constant nosebleeds, and the suspiciousness of the world. Sometimes I wish that I was there more often, but then I think that she wouldn't have gotten the life she wanted. Nessarose wanted some freedom after a while, and so I didn't bug her. She got her wish, but she started with the cocaine.

"My sister was a good girl. I don't know what got into her mind, I don't know what caused her never to stop, but I hope that somewhere this is helping someone get over their addiction, or a family cope with death. It is hard to believe she is gone sometimes, because she was my only sister. Thank you."

Looking out into the crowd, she saw some people crying, and Boq was sitting close to the front, bawling and blushing at the same time. Elphaba swept up her long skirt and went to go sit next to her father, and wipe her tears away from her face. On her way down, she let her hair cover up her eyes.


	20. If I Die Young, The Band Perry

**I put a plot twist in. I love plot twists. Watch out for nargles. The Book of Mormon is kind of entertaining to listen to. **

* * *

><p>Fiyero sat in the room his parents rented for him. They wanted to see how responsible he was for himself, so that they could go take Coralie shopping and to meet the Wizard. Plus, Fiyero had been partially depressed, as he wanted to be hanging out with Elphaba. Even though they were now an entire province apart, they were still dating. It had only been one day away from her. Its not like she went and bought a gun and shot herself. Just then, his phone vibrated in his boot.<p>

'_Thanks for being such a great almost son, Fiyero…you can visit whenever you want_' Frex had always felt like a great father. But, as happy as that text made him, Fiyero wanted a phone call, or some sign that Elphaba was still alive. She had introduced him into music, and he was in the need of more. It was like cocaine to him.

The news boy rode a pony by the house, rising up some of the dust on the already busy streets. He threw a paper at the house, and so Fiyero went out onto the porch to get it. First, the paper boy managed to throw it into the neighbor's bushes, so it was awkward to explain when he asked if he could go through the bushes. Secondly, the newspaper was a special one, as it was wrapped up in paper.

"**DEATH OF NESSAROSE THROPP**"

Hurrying to read it, Fiyero ran inside and sat at the table, clenching his jaw. Supposedly some 'anonymous' person decided to tell them all about Nessa's death. How evil her green sister was because she was the one who put drugs in her morning milkshake and all that bull crap. This newspaper was being delivered everywhere right now, so he could only imagine Elphaba's reaction.

Funny thing is, Fiyero knew who anonymous was. The writing didn't masquerade the fact that the person relaying the information was his father.

(J'adore)

It was the morning after Fiyero's departure with his family. Nessa's burial was going to be today. Slowly moving out of bed, Elphaba went downstairs to get the newspaper. Now that they didn't have guests and major problems to deal with, they could return to getting the newspaper in the morning, doing the crossword as a family, and drink milk, or in Frex's case coffee. Upstairs Frex was blowing a few solemn notes on the saxophone, practicing for Nessa's burial.

The news boy always drove by their house last, so one would think that he would be able to get the paper on their doorstep, but every time that he threw it, it landed in a tree, the neighbor's koi pond, anywhere but the doorstep. Digging into the shrubs around the house, Elphaba landed on a small paper bundle of the newspaper. Obviously, some sort of drama was created by some stupid person that had no reason to be famous.

Bringing it into the house, she went into the kitchen, where Frex was brewing morning coffee. Elphaba threw the paper onto the table, and put her iOz in the dock, so that they could listen to music. Not that her father liked the music she listened to, he absolutely despised it. She was sure that this music loving had come from her mother, because apart from sax, her dad hated all music, or so it seemed.

After pouring her morning tea instead of coffee, Elphaba carefully undid the string that came with the newspaper. Unrolling it, she saw the headline, and read the foreword that directed the readers to another page where the story would finish. Streams of tears rolled down her cheek, slowly. With each breath, they got thicker. Frex heard the light sobbing, and ran into the dining room. He saw the thick, black headline; full of words made of hate, and cradled his only daughter in his arms, hoping for the best. Even if the best was a lie, and that it wouldn't last long enough.

(Je vais tricoter demain soir.)

Few hours passed, and Frex had left for Nessa's burial. Elphaba had to miss it because she was afraid of the world now. No secret was safe with anyone, well, nothing was safe anymore. Being made out as bad was not how she wanted to be seen as. Hiding up in her room, Elphaba wiped her eyes on her blanket and started vigorously scribbling on a piece of lined paper, when the song 'If I die Young' by The Band Perry started playing.

Fiyero obviously wasn't coming to help her, because he was in the Emerald City now. No matter how close it was, she would never be able to go there. Her porcelain like dream, all fragile and delicate, was smashed into a thousand small pieces. Frex had told her about how it wasn't like she thought it was, and about how she could stand at the corner of a street and no one would care. Yet Elphaba still wanted to go there. Now that she was a public enemy it seemed, society also smashed that into a thousand pieces.

Softly singing along, Elphaba got up and brought herself some tissues and a few more papers, and a few envelopes. Writing letters almost always helped her. But these letters had meaning in them, opposed to the stash of letters she wrote that Elphaba never intended to mail. There were letters back from when she was twelve, and reading them, Elphaba realized how childish she was then. Upset about the small things in life. Being nineteen, or however old she was, just wasn't cracking up to all it could be.

Deciding to go on a short walk to the city center, and maybe to the park that was by the hospital, Elphaba packed up her bag with a book, her iOz, some headphones, and put on her swimming suit under her sundress. It was something she would probably never wear again. As she walked down the long driveway, Fiyero was entering the town on his horse. Once getting it to a stable though, the stable hand had taken the horse out of the center of the town, and shot it. It was so overtired, and dying.

"Have you seen a green girl wandering around?" Fiyero asked the young boy. The little boy straightened his brown vest and nodded.

"No, sir, I can't say I have."


	21. No One Mourns the Wicked

**I don't like this chapter as much. Its the ending, and I wrote the crappiest of endings. But I can't think of anything and I want to get you people something to read. I'm nice like that. Sorry for not updating in a really really really long time, I've had computer troubles, and writers block and at one point rewrote the entire thing. I don't like endings. Oh well. Sorry if this seems a little scrambled. Maybe I'll write something not scrambled. **

**If you'd like a better ending, or something, review. If you want a hug, or anything at all, review/pm me. I'm nice. I truly am sorry for not updating. In a really long time. Please forgive me. I might just write a Cats fic.**

* * *

><p>Center Munch seemed to quiet and cold to Elphaba. Walking down the streets, the people stared at her until she passed, and then continue on with their everyday lives. It would have been nice to have someone's familiar face to talk to, but Fiyero was in the Emerald City, her dad was probably off being all responsible, and Nessa was dead. Elphaba had always loved going to the park that was built next to a little community theater. Maybe that would make her feel a bit better about herself. It was almost her entire fault that Nessa died. She didn't force her to do the drugs; she was the cause of the drugs.<p>

Sometimes late at night, when everyone else was asleep, Elphaba would wake up in the middle of the night and go down to the park, or walk the streets without her music, and think hard about the past few weeks. How would she have reacted if it was Fiyero's sister, Coralie? How would Fiyero react? Someday these questions could be answered, but Elphaba didn't know if it was even probable to think it.

The community theater had commissioned a musical for them to preform, a number called Wicked, which was supposedly about witches, Animals, and the Wizard. It seemed pretty cool so Elphaba went and sat in the back row of the rehearsals. A blonde girl was dancing interpretively around the stage in her yoga pants, while a tall brunette was chattering with a man with pink streaks in his hair. When someone motioned for the music to start, everyone moved into positions. The brunette ran offstage.

"GOOD NEWS! SHE'S DEAD!" The ensemble that was celebrating sang. A bubble came down, and inside was that blonde. Didn't Glinda have a bubble like that? Elphaba wasn't sure. She stayed until they finished that song, and had one bit stuck in her head. They had said that no one mourns the wicked. So if she was to perish, no one would care, because she supposedly killed off Nessa. What kind of sister kills her own sister?

Meanwhile, Fiyero was riding into town on a horse that he had bought from a poor farmer who needed the money to support his fifteen children. When the welcoming signs started to show up on the sides of the roads, just as the sun started to set. The horse was incredibly tired already, and just had to push on a little bit more, yet Fiyero doubted it would be able to.

"A bit farther, just a bit. Then you can rest. I promise."

Elphaba wandered from the back of the theater to her mother's grave. Her mind earlier had thought of suicide, but instead she didn't want to do it now. Instead, she dug a shallow hole behind her mother's tomb stone and put the good bye letters there. Suicide wasn't the answer, and she was sure of it. There was so much more to live for. She had Fiyero, and Glinda. Her father loved her, and if Fiyero's dad hadn't tainted the wizards mind, she would become his Grand Vizier. It was all exciting. Plus, if that hadn't worked out she wanted to become a doctor or a drug counselor. She said goodbye to her mother, and went back home.

Frex was already at home, upstairs in his room reading the newspaper. He had gone out for a few drinks and was a mess in shoes, but he was regaining his composure. Slowly, but he was. Taking a long sip from his glass of water, he flipped the pages. He hadn't seen the paper that made his daughter go mad. He knew that the one mentioning Nessa would have hurt her, but he hadn't read it all. Never again would he allow political leaders to stay at his home. Just as he promised that to himself, Elphaba lugged herself up the stairs to her room, and stayed there. Maybe she just needed some time.

By the time Fiyero reached the Thropp house, the horse was better off dead. Leading it to a neighbor, he asked them if they could take the horse. He would walk the rest of the way. Approaching the house, he saw Elphaba's light on, and hoped for the best. Frex had answered when he knocked, and Fiyero ran straight up to Elphaba's room. She was okay.

Many years passed, and soon they were graduating. Elphaba would go to the Wizard, and Fiyero would go to rule a kingdom, but that didn't mean anything and married the week following graduation. They began a help hotline for those in need, and everything was happy.


End file.
